Be my spy
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Virgil and Kayo go undercover for Penelope who's got her eyes on someone working for the Hood, Kagil shipping instead of my usual Scayo. Rated M for language and mild sex. CGI verse.
1. A mission

Penelope signed yet another invite to a party, this was the third in a month almost one a week but this one was important, not just in the news but also to her friends on the other side of the world. With John's help, she had managed to get hold of the guest list and a name jumped out at her from the hundreds, a Henry Ballard, a businessman both highly respected and feared by many for his authority. Penelope sighed as Parker brought in her afternoon tea, she took the cup with a smile and frowned at the guest list again.

"H'anything wrong m'lady?"

"There's nothing wrong Parker, I just have an idea to get a guest at this party what he deserves. There's talk he has something, a puzzle piece. Figuratively speaking of course."

"Is it wise for you to go M'Lady?"

"Of course, I may be an agent for International Rescue but I'm also an aristocrat for my family's name. I'll be fine, but I am considering bringing backup, by a Tracy and covert ops."

Parker frowned, "which Tracy? I can be a bodyguard."

Penelope laughed, "oh Parker, I do love him but this isn't the job for him. Leave this to me, I know the man to bring."

Kayo adjusted the bandages around her fists in front of the mirror as she ran her fingers across her stomach eyeing up her muscles, "let's do this," she wandered down to the punching bag and kicked out in a routine, from the top of her towel her wrist device beeped and she breathed out as she regained control of herself, "comms on. Lady Penelope?"

"Hello Kayo, I haven't caught you at a bad time have I?"

"Of course not," Kayo sat down on the bench and mopped away sweat, "what's the situation?"

"A party."

"Urgh."

"Now don't 'urgh' quite so quickly, it's undercover work I need you to do. Interested?"

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "tell me the details in my room."

"You're not going alone either, I've already asked and he's said yes."

"Who?"

"I've asked Virgil if he can accompany you, is that alright?"

Kayo smiled to herself as she freed her wrists from the bandage, "that's fine. Call me in ten minutes and tell Virgil to come to my room."

"FAB."

Kayo sighed as she picked up her clothes and made her way to her room for a shower, the water hit her hard and she closed her eyes as she massaged product into her dark hair, the last time she and Virgil had been on a rescue together they had shared an intimate moment in Thunderbird 2 after he had rescued her, things had been going south between her and Scott as business took over pleasure and Virgil had been there for her after every argument. Kayo turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the hook of the door before she walked into her room to get changed deciding on a pair of sand coloured shorts with a green strap top, she left her hair down to dry and her comms beeped again, "comms."

"Good timing."

"Is Virgil on his way?"

"Yes, I've informed him. Do you need a second?"

"I'm fine Penny."

"You look a little flustered, is something going on?"

"Penelope, just send him in, I'm fine," Kayo laughed as she heard a knock, "yep?"

Virgil opened the door and the sunlight hit him sparkling off every angle of his body, "hey Kayo."

Kayo felt her heart leap as her eyes took in the sight of the black-haired man wearing nothing but a pair of shorts indicating he had been by the pool, "come in."

"Sorry about the attire, I had seconds after Penny called me."

"No problem, take a seat."

Penelope hovered in the room with them, "I wouldn't usually ask this from you two but I need you as my guests at a gathering I'm going to."

"What kind of gathering is this?" Virgil asked as he leant back on his hands.

"Cocktails and tuxedos. I've already sorted your roles."

"Oh no," Kayo bit her lip, "what are they?"

Penelope smiled at Virgil, "how are your piano duets?"

Virgil's head sank, "please don't make me."

"Too late, you're already signed up."

Kayo giggled, "tough luck."

"I wasn't finished. Kayo, you're providing entertainment too with Virgil. Scott tells me your singing voice is amazing."

"Dammit Penelope, why do I have to sing? I could use my covert ops skills."

"That's exactly what you'll be doing, from where you'll be standing with Virgil you'll be able to see everyone in the room," Penelope smiled, "don't look so downtrodden you two, it'll be fine. You'll have an earpiece each to get in contact with me."

Kayo sank against Virgil's shoulder ignoring Penelope's smile, "so who is the target we need to keep an eye on?"

"His name is Henry Ballard. A rich player, has never settled down and secretive, I'm keeping an eye on him, however, inside knowledge suggests he's meeting someone there."

"How do you find all this out?" Kayo smirked, "you know everything."

"That's classified. Well, it's between me and your brother actually, John could be a great spy if he wanted to be."

Virgil chuckled, "any other information?"

Penelope sighed, "I shouldn't tell you this until we're there but he's carrying a flash drive with important secrets about The Mechanic's whereabouts on it, we have to get it from him somehow before he meets this figure."

Kayo nodded, "FAB. Want us to fly over?"

"Tomorrow morning your time, and smarten yourselves up. It's a cocktail party."

Kayo groaned, "so, that means a dress."

"Yes, now I must go. I want to make sure I have everything I need for this party. Thank you for the help you two, I owe you."

"Not a problem Penelope, I'll fly over with Thunderbird 2 tomorrow."

"Great, until then," Penelope closed the comms down before the two could add anything else.

Kayo sank, "I hate dresses."

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's only a facade," Virgil stood up, "I guess we'll need to brush up on our duets."

"I can't play the piano."

"Is that really what you thought I meant?" Virgil smirked.

"Wait, do you mean I have to do the whole slut act against the piano? Virgil, I can't, that's not me."

"You'll be fine, I'll be there with you, and you don't need to be a slut, what made you think that?"

Kayo shrugged, "I don't know, and please put a top on, you're distracting me."

Virgil laughed, "Penny dragged me from the pool basically. I thought you liked it anyway?"

"That was a one-time thing," Kayo looked away as she turned her back.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Virgil raised an eyebrow as he opened the door, "I'll be at the piano probably."

Kayo waited until the door closed then sighed as she thought about the time in Thunderbird 2, it had been very quick but sensual. The rescue was tough and Kayo had only gone up into the cockpit for reassurance, Shadow was still on the island as it wasn't needed meaning she had taken the journey with Virgil, and that meant a return trip too, Virgil had walked in to find her crying in the co-pilot's chair and taken immediate action to comfort her. It had started off as a hug, then sharing a chair together before the ship was put on autopilot and their arms were around each other. Kayo lay back on her bed and closed her eyes remembering the gentle caress of his hand on her back and soft texture of his lips against hers, every move of that day had been wrong but she hadn't wanted it to stop which it didn't until they landed back on the island and she was back in Scott's arms rather awkwardly, Kayo sighed as she opened her eyes and sat up on the bed leaning over to reach for her diary, her eyes flicked across the words and she whispered them to herself.

" _Dear diary, today I made a mistake, one I can never forget. I kissed Virgil. What if Scott finds out? What if we're actually drifting apart? We haven't slept together for ages and he spends so much time going over reports, he looks at me in a different way ever since The Chaos Crew sprung up, I'm sure it has something to do with my uncle hiring them, but it's not my fault. Virgil is always there for me, he always has been. If I want anything, he lets me have it, maybe I want more from him now, I just don't know. Kayo."_

Kayo closed the book and got off the bed slipping on a pair of trainers before she left the room to go to the lounge, as he said, Virgil was seated at the piano practising new pieces, but Kayo couldn't bring herself to go over to him, she smiled and carried on downstairs to the kitchen where Scott was making a sandwich for himself, "hey."

"Hey, sis. You ok?"

"I'm fine thanks, just wondering what to wear to this gathering Penny wants me at."

Scott smirked, "yeah I heard about that, you and Virgil will be fine. Anyway, I'll be in the study, I need to write up these reports on the Chaos Crew."

"Ok," Kayo opened the fridge door to grab a carton of juice.

"See you later," Scott walked past her brushing a kiss on her cheek but nothing else.

Kayo sank down at the table just wishing for the day to be over, "that's it I think."

Evening came finally after Kayo had refused to go over piano pieces with Virgil, the family sat around the dining table quietly and looks were thrown across at each other mainly of confusion, Scott wasn't looking at Kayo but had his eyes focused on the document in front of him and Virgil was gazing at Kayo trying desperately for a sign of presence, Gordon was looking at Scott with an expression of annoyance. Finally, Grandma had enough, she coughed loudly to get everyone's attention and shook her head.

"That's it, what's wrong with all of you?"

"Nothing Grandma, I'm just up to my neck with work," Scott retorted as he swiped the holo-screen down, "no-one looks like they want to have a conversation," he added casting a look over at Kayo who ignored him.

"I'm more than happy to chat, guess who's going partying?" Gordon smiled, "Virgil and Kayo."

"It's not partying, it's undercover work bro," Virgil shrugged, "it has to be taken seriously which is why you're not going."

Gordon pouted, "spending time with my Penny."

Alan almost choked on his water, "achem! What? Your Penny!?"

"What? We're a couple."

Kayo cracked a grin, "ouch."

"I'll ask her that tomorrow," Virgil winked and Grandma smiled.

"Oh let them be Virgil," Scott rolled his eyes.

Virgil grimaced, "you're in a good mood aren't you Scott? Really raising spirits in here."

Scott picked up his plate, "I'll see you later, if not, have a good time in wherever you're going with Penelope."

Kayo buried her head in her hands then pushed herself away from the table, "excuse me."

Virgil watched her go almost tearful, "I'm sick of the way he treats her at the moment."

"Virgil!" Grandma scolded, "don't take that tone about your brother."

"If they're meant to be a couple then he should be nicer. Thanks for dinner Grandma, I need to see Kayo."

Grandma sighed, "you boys wear me out," she shook her head sadly at Alan and Gordon, "are you two alright?"

Alan nodded, "I'm fine."

"Me too."

"Good, at least I don't have to stress over you two."

Kayo sat on her bed crying when she heard a knock, "what?"

Virgil walked in and crossed the room in seconds pulling her close to his chest, "what's going on Kayo?"

"He's done with me, he doesn't love me anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"He called me his sister earlier and nothing else. I kinda feel like I'm done with him too, oh Virgil I don't know where to go."

Virgil stroked her hair gently, "you've got me Kayo and we're having a break from the island tomorrow."

Kayo controlled her breathing and rested her hands on Virgil's knee, "thanks."

"It's alright. I'll check on you later."

"No, stay with me tonight. Stay."

Virgil looked down at her, "are you sure?"

Kayo nodded, "please."

"Ok, but if I'm caught..."

"I don't care now," Kayo looked down sadly, "it's hard to say that but I mean it."

Virgil kissed the top of her hair, "want to stay here or go to my room?"

"Your room is safer."

"FAB, come with me," Virgil offered his hand to her and smiled when she took it, they left the room and closed the door to the one down the hall behind them, "get comfy."

Kayo smiled, "turn around then."

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't give me time to change, so I'll have to do it here," she waited for him to turn his back then grabbed one of his large jumpers to wear over herself leaving her briefs on.

"Kayo, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, well as good as I'll be in this room," she folded her clothes up and heard his breath catch, "what?"

"I just wonder how long those legs go on for."

"Virgil!" Kayo laughed.

"And breakthrough, we have a smile," Virgil got changed into a pair of sweatpants, "come on sleepy head, we have an early start tomorrow."

Kayo got under the sheets and closed her eyes as she felt Virgil move next to her, she sighed deeply and rested her head against his chest, Virgil brushed his hand across her hair and kissed her forehead gently before closing his eyes and tapping the light switch off by the side of the bed.


	2. Leave for the mansion

The next day the pair got packed up and headed to Thunderbird 2 to put their belongings into the module, Virgil double checked to make sure he had the right music packed and Kayo grimaced at her bag knowing that a dress lay in there waiting to be worn at the party but would probably be changed by Penelope who was the same dress size as her, she sighed as she sat down in the co-pilot's seat and Virgil laughed at her as he ran his pre-flight checks.

"Don't worry about it Kayo, it's only for undercover work, you'll be back in jeans before you know it."

"I hope so," Kayo looked down at the casual clothes she was wearing, "tight dresses and heels, kill me now."

Virgil smirked then powered up the engines, "let's get this over with."

Scott's hologram popped up, "leaving without goodbye guys?"

Kayo stiffened ever so slightly, "we'll be back in a few days."

"See you on Tuesday Scott. Good luck on any missions, I wouldn't be taking Thunderbird 2 if it wasn't a mission."

"FAB. Call me when you arrive at Penelope's, Kayo."

"If I feel like it."

"Kayo?"

"Not now guys, we've got to go. Thunderbird 2 out," Virgil grimaced at his brother, "don't let it get to you Kayo."

A tear rolled down Kayo's cheek, "you're right, I can't play with this. Either we break up or I go back to him. It's up to him."

Virgil leant across and kissed her cheek, "let's get to England," he taxied the craft out to the launch pad and Thunderbird 2 was soon in the air.

Scott watched the cargo craft turn into a speck in the distance and sent a text to Kayo, "whatever I've done I'm sorry, I can tell you're annoyed at me for some reason and I don't want things to be bad between us. Do you want this to stop?"

Virgil relaxed back into his seat when he heard Kayo's comm buzz, "messaging you?"

"Yep," Kayo read it and squeaked back a sob, "I think he wants it to stop."

Virgil glanced over at the message, "want me to answer it for you?"

"By saying what?"

"Yes."

Kayo looked at him tearfully, then handed the comm device over to him, "please. I want to move on from this, he's still my brother."

Virgil put Thunderbird 2 on autopilot as he typed out what Kayo had just said, "I'll finish it with a smile, then it's not so heartbreaking."

Kayo smiled, "thank you Virgil, you really are amazing sometimes."

"Well, you said you wanted to move on."

"I did. Has he replied?"

"No, not yet. Don't reply if he does though, I've made the message clear to him."

Kayo nodded, "how far from Penelope's are we?"

"Under an hour now, I'll give her a call," Virgil passed her comms back then pressed the talk button, "calling Lady Penelope?"

"Hello Virgil, hope this isn't too early for you?"

"It's fine Penny, we're used to early starts. Means we'll have more time to set up for this party anyway."

"Excellent. How far away are you?"

"Fifty-five minutes or just under an hour. Your time 10 am."

"FAB," Penelope smiled, "see you soon. Land at the back of the house."

"Will do, Thunderbird 2 out."

Kayo checked her appearance in her mirror and wiped the underneath of her eyes, "that's better."

"You look fine to me, always do."

"Just because I've broken up with Scott doesn't mean you can just move in immediately," Kayo smirked.

"Do I need permission then?"

"Virgil, at least let me get over it for a day?"

"Alright, that would be the gentleman thing to do."

"Certainly would," Kayo looked across at him, "we didn't pick a song did we?"

"Don't worry, Penelope has a piano at her house, we have a whole day before this party."

"Why does she have a piano?"

"Gordon told me she had lessons as a child, but gave them up as soon as she turned fifteen."

"That's a good lot of years."

Virgil shrugged, "it's alright."

"Is she as good as you?"

"I've never heard her play so I can't make any judgment. I'm not bothered by it anyway, would you like to go over pieces this afternoon?"

"Yes please, I feel really bad for refusing yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, I know why, you did," Virgil smiled.

"Mind if I sleep for the remainder of this flight? I'm exhausted from yesterday."

"No problem," Virgil took manual control back and gained height slightly to cut down on arrival time, "I'll wake you when we arrive."

Kayo closed her eyes with a yawn, "FAB."

Virgil looked over at her curled up in her chair and smiled warmly, he got up and crossed over to the storage cupboards to grab a blanket for her, he draped it over her then stroked the top of her head before sitting back behind the wheel.

An hour later they landed behind Lady Penelope's mansion and unpacked their belongings from the module, Penelope came out to greet them with hugs and kisses before welcoming them into the house.

"It's lovely to see you two, this really means a lot to me that you're doing this."

"It's our pleasure, although we're still a little confused about the arrangement. Are we arriving with you, or separately?" Virgil asked.

"Parker will drive us up but you two must enter without me to the artist's entrance, Parker will let you out at the door."

Virgil nodded, "FAB. Well Kayo, shall we get unpacked?"

Penelope smiled, "tea will be served soon, I'll meet you in the lounge. In the meantime, I'll radio your brother and let him know you've arrived."

"Thanks, Penelope," Kayo followed Virgil to the foot of the stairs.

"Oh Kayo, I want to see the dress you'll be wearing."

"Alright Penelope," Kayo smirked as Virgil laughed, "oh shhh."

Penelope smiled, "I hope you'll like your room."

Virgil blushed, "room?"

"It's a big house but there are only so many rooms that can be welcome to guests and those which are private."

"Cheeky," Kayo walked up the stairs with Virgil, "I guess we can work this out."

"You slept in my bed last night?"

"Yeah, I know but..."

"Come on," Virgil opened the door to the guest suite and smiled at the decor, "wow, this is fancy."

Kayo smiled at the four poster bed decorated with pillows, pink dusted the room generously against the white and grey contrasts, "this is lovely. How's the bed?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "the bed?"

Kayo burst out laughing, "seriously, stop it! I meant for sleeping, we're in here for three days," she put her bags down and hopped up onto the bed bouncing it slightly, "springy. Should be fine."

Virgil smiled at her as he unpacked, "I'm glad you've perked up. I'll meet you downstairs for tea."

Penelope sat in the main living room laying out cups, "Parker, you may serve tea now."

"Yes, M'Lady. Do you want me to be present M'Lady?"

"Yes please Parker, you are involved in this heist after all," Penelope sat back against the cushions as Virgil walked in, "Virgil."

"Hi Penny, Kayo will be right down. She's just unpacking the dress."

"Is the room to your liking?"

"It's great, thank you," Virgil sat down as Penelope offered him a cup, "thanks."

"How have you been?"

"Busy. We're up to our necks with rescues now that The Chaos Crew are are a constant threat to the world."

"We'll do our best to find their weak spots, you just get on with rescuing those who need you."

Kayo walked in, "sorry for being late."

"It's fine, take a seat. Tea?"

"Thank you," Kayo sat down and took the mug from Penelope, "so this party?"

"Yes. We arrive separately was the last thing I said to you, from there you two will be told what to do by the host's manager for entertainment, then you just play from there. In the meantime, I will be trying to get Ballard's attention so I can retrieve the flash drive."

"Are you sure that's wise M'Lady?"

"I should be fine Parker, as long as no-one gets suspicious."

"Want me to try anything?" Kayo asked as she scratched Sherbet's head.

"I don't think you'll need to until the end of the party. If I haven't managed to get the drive by the end and you see anything suspicious, send me the code word or signal and we'll rendezvous."

"I understand. What's the code word going to be then?" Virgil asked.

"If you see me tap my glass or whatever I'm holding three times then move."

"Do you need us doing solos, or duets then?" Virgil looked across at Kayo who was biting her lip.

"A bit of both, whatever feels comfortable. I mean Kayo, you could always try to get Ballard into a conversation."

"I do hope you mean only conversation Penny, I'm only just getting over, well, I won't go into it."

Penny nodded deciding at that moment not to say that Scott was tearful when she had called him, "no, just conversation."

"I'll see what I can do. How have you been Penelope? I haven't seen you since we met up with Colonel Casey."

"I've been busy with social gatherings and various outings, we're still trying to find out what the Chaos Crew are up to."

Virgil frowned, "I don't get their angle, they're always there but they don't attack unless provoked."

Kayo nodded, "I believe my uncle is involved in it all, but I don't know why he's hired them. If he's working with crooks as well as them then I want to stop him as soon as possible."

"Don't dwell on it Kayo," Virgil smiled as he put his cup down, "we'll stop him eventually, at the moment the only thing I'm focussing on is the party. Penelope, do you still have the piano here?"

"Of course, it's in the adjacent room, I just hope it's tuned enough for you. Parker had it done last month."

"Will that be h'all M'Lady?"

Penelope smiled, "yes, thank you, Parker. I'll ring for a lunch later."

"Very good M'Lady."

Penelope put down her cup, "now Kayo, show me this dress."

"If we must."

Virgil smiled at them, "I'll catch up with you later."

Penelope led the way upstairs into the room Kayo was staying in and sat down on the chez long with Sherbet as Kayo took the dress out, "it looks lovely. Let's see it."

Kayo got changed behind the screen, "you've already got ideas about another dress don't you?" Kayo smiled as she zipped herself up.

"Nonsense, I won't make any decisions until I've seen your choice."

"Alright," Kayo stepped out and smiled shyly as she looked down at the shimmering blue.

"Hmm lovely, I think a longer dress would work better, however, or split up the leg."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "knew it."

Penelope laughed, "don't worry, I have plenty. I'll be right back."

Kayo sat down on the edge of the bed and checked her comms channel where a message was flashing, she opened it and read it to herself, _"Kayo, I'm sorry to hear that you're done with our relationship but if that's the way you want it then fine. We're still a family as you say but I thought there was more. Sorry. Scott._ " Tears came to her eyes and she put the wrist controller behind her on the bed and she wiped the drops away as Penelope walked in.

"Here we are, and...Kayo, honey what's the matter?"

Kayo sniffed, "Scott and I have broken up. He just began drifting apart from me."

"Oh Kayo I'm sorry, I knew something was wrong. Are you alright?"

"It's for the best I think, he's still my brother and I might've already moved on, but that's also a problem."

"With Virgil?"

Kayo looked at her in surprise, "how?"

"I just guessed actually, he's always been there for you and he looks at you with such love, don't think I haven't noticed. If you decide to go through with it, I think it'll work out very nicely," she wrapped her arm around Kayo, "woman instinct."

Kayo sighed and in the silence of the room she heard the sound of the piano downstairs, "I want it to happen, but I don't want to rush it either."

"Just see how the party goes, here, try this dress on," Penelope held out a dark green dress which had a split up the leg.

"Green? Wow, you really want me and Virgil together don't you?"

"Not at all," Penelope winked, "go on. Oh and I thought those black heels you wore with the last dress were perfect, good height."

Kayo snorted from behind the screen, "I can barely walk in them."

"Excellent, that'll be fine for the party."

Kayo stepped out and Penelope gasped, "is it good?"

"It's wonderful. Look at yourself in the mirror."

Kayo walked over and gazed at herself, the dress hugged her lower body before plunging in at her waist decorating her stomach with a decorative twist before extending up in a halter style around her neck allowing her shoulders to be bare, "where can I hide weapons?" She joked as she placed her hands on her hips, "I guess this will do. Are you sure about the shoes?"

"Absolutely, black and chunky."

Kayo slipped on the black platform heels and walked around the room, "at least I'll be next to the piano."

Penelope smiled, "all eyes on you."

"I hope not. Well, I owe Virgil a practise downstairs, thanks for the dress. Shall I go and show Virgil?"

"No, leave it as a surprise on the day."

"Alright," Kayo went back behind the screen.

"I'll leave you to it Kayo, I have some calls to make. Enjoy your practise, come along Bertie."

Sherbet barked and trotted out of the room with Penelope as she closed the door, Kayo got changed back into her jeans and a halter top before she hung the green dress up in the wardrobe behind some other items so that it was hidden, then left the room to join Virgil in the study, she walked in and looked over to where he was sat at the baby grand again sunlight bathed around him making her heart skip a beat as she made her way over.

"Hey, Virgil."

"Hey, how did the dress fitting go?"

"Very well thanks, I think you'll like it."

"Will I? Well now I'm intrigued," Virgil smirked.

"Hey, lower those eyebrows mister."

Virgil laughed and turned his attention back to the piano as Kayo stood in the curve of the instrument, "so, singing."

Kayo leant against the frame of the piano as the lid was open, "yeah, have you come up with anything?"

"Well you need blues sort of songs, stuff people can swell to if that makes any sense. Do you remember that old cartoon mixed with live action film?"

"Something about a rabbit was it?"

"That's the one. There's a song in that which would be great."

"No, not that sex song."

"It was hardly a sex song, the character was married."

Kayo shrugged, "I guess. Alright, my words a little rusty but I know it."

"Let's try it then," Virgil ran a hand through his hair then began to play.

Kayo joined in and out of the corner of her eye she spotted a smirk appear on Virgil's lips, she rolled her eyes with a light laugh under the melody and decided to play around with the song, "W _hy don't you do right, like some other men do?_ " She ran her fingers across Virgil's shoulders until she was on the other side of the piano, "Now _if you had prepared 20 years ago, you wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door,_ " she gazed at Virgil from under her lashes and heard a note slip, " _Why don't you do right, like some other men do?"_ Kayo smirked as the music drifted to an end and laughed at Virgil's expression, "what?"

"I might lose you if you sing like that at the party."

Kayo blushed, "you said it was a practise."

Virgil placed his hand over hers, "did I?"

Kayo smiled at the warmth of his hand and looked at him, "thanks for the help these last couple of days."

"I could see your pain and I don't want that, it was only fair what I did."

"You didn't break us up that was my decision, so don't feel bad," Kayo freed her hand from his and moved round to join him on the stool, "I knew it was coming."

Virgil nodded, "no more gloom, next song," he nudged her in the ribs with his elbow gently.

"I'll get you for that."

The afternoon continued with laughter and music, Penelope made her way to the study and paused by the open door to watch them before knocking, she smiled at them singing together and working out routines for specific songs, "achem?"

"Penny?" Virgil smiled at her, "are we too loud?"

"No of course not, I just thought I'd let you know I just have a quick errand down in town, I'll be back later this evening for dinner. In the meantime you'll have the house to yourself, feel free to explore."

Kayo grinned, "oh great, thanks Penelope."

"Enjoy," Penelope turned on her heel with a giggle to herself then found Parker to escort her out of the house with Sherbet at her ankles.

Virgil heard the front door close and smirked, "what should we do then? Trash the place?"

Kayo laughed, "we wouldn't but I was thinking it too!" She stood up from where she was lying across a chair, "I wouldn't mind going for a walk around this estate, it's a beautiful day."

Virgil hopped to his feet, "care to join me in the garden M'Lady?"

"Mr Tracy I would be honoured to," Kayo said sternly as she looped her arm around Virgil's before collapsing into laughter all the way out to the garden.

They walked out to the rose garden and sat down on the grass together, Virgil stroked Kayo's hair back behind her ear then moved closer their knees touching, with a swift movement Kayo pulled Virgil's collar towards her and the two were lying on the grass sharing a sweet kiss, starting slow before there was no time for breath. Virgil's senses went wild amidst the perfumes of both the roses and Kayo's own fragrance, he attacked her lips with gentle kisses whilst his hands caressed her legs pressing against his stomach from the angle they were lying at, Kayo closed her eyes as she wound her fingers into the black hair in one hand as the other raked the grass as she forced the kisses harder, they broke for a second and Kayo grinned.

"That was unexpected."

"With no-one in the house, no-one needs to find out."

"So, do you think this could work?" Kayo asked as she sat up still secured between Virgil's legs.

"Us? I don't see why not," Virgil kissed her cheek, "I want it."

Kayo shuddered blissfully as his voice fluttered through her ears, "say that again, I didn't even know you could manage a voice like that."

"What? Low and seducing?" He nipped her earlobe gently.

"I definitely want it, but not now, not out here. Later Mr Rush," she got to her feet rather shakily, "we came outside for a walk, and that's what we're going to do," she extended her hand to Virgil who took it gladly and they left the rose patch hand in hand.

"Do we tell Scott about this?"

Kayo sighed as she walked with Virgil, "no, not yet, he'd be pissed that I had moved on so quickly. We can keep it a secret easily, you guys didn't even know Scott and I were together until you saw us kiss on a rescue last year."

Virgil shrugged, "I guess that's true."

"It'll be fine," Kayo hugged Virgil's arm as they reached the lake, "I had no idea the mansion was near a lake."

Virgil chuckled, "I just wonder what else she has hidden here?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if there were stables sometimes."

"Well, she did say explore."

Kayo smirked at him, "that's right, she did. Want to check out the garages?"

"Just try to stop me," Virgil let go of her hand and ran off, Kayo sprinted after him laughing and they skidded onto the gravel, "looks like she knew we were going to end up here, they're open."

Kayo's eyes rested on a black Mercedes, "now this would be my baby if I had a car."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, shiny and stylish."

Virgil walked round to the other cars, "business cars."

"They're pretty nice," Kayo ran her hand over the open roof of a sports vehicle, "want to go for a drive?"

"A quick one, we don't want to be caught by the lady."

"Better let me drive," Kayo held his arm back, "I used to live in the UK."

"You didn't get your license there," Virgil opened the passenger side smugly.

"So what? I still know the British rules on the road better than you."

"Fine."

Kayo slid into the driver's seat, "thank god for automatic start ups," she pressed a button and the Mercedes purred into action, the garage doors opened and Kayo pushed the pedal to the ground, "where shall we go then?"

"Into the unknown," Virgil smirked at her as he wound the window down.


	3. The house to ourselves

FAB 1 drove down the long path to the house and Penny looked out at the garages, she smirked and Parker followed her gaze.

"It h'appears they've got into the garage M'Lady."

"Yes, we shall expect them later it seems. Tell the kitchen staff to get a dinner prepared, I'll be upstairs."

Parker chuckled, "yes M'Lady, which car did they take?"

"It appears they have taken my Mercedes, I doubt they've gone far though."

"I guess we'll find out," Parker drove up to the house and walked round to let Penelope out of the car, "I'll park FAB 1 around the side of the house and go down to the kitchens."

"Thank you, Parker, you may take the afternoon off, I can handle our guests."

"Understood M'Lady, Thank you."

"No problem Parker," Penelope opened the door to her house and went upstairs to get changed into a pair of slipper pumps, she sat by the window organising her plan for the party when she heard the purr of the Mercedes returning, she sat up and watched it reverse into the garage being driven by Kayo, "aww."

The car stopped and Kayo opened the door to get out, Virgil ran around and picked her up into his arms as she giggled happily, they entered the house not realising they were being watched and made their way upstairs to the room they were staying in, Penelope heard the door close down the hall and turned back to sorting out a dress for the party the following day.

"Parker?" Penelope called her butler on her compact.

"Yes, M'Lady?"

"Could you send a word down to the kitchens to aim dinner for 8 pm please?"

"Certainly M'Lady?" Parker checked the time, "it's only six M'Lady, do you mind me asking what the delay is?"

"Oh, just a setback Parker, nothing to worry about."

Virgil fell back onto the bed with Kayo with a laugh as she snuggled against his chest before his lips were crushed under hers, he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer to him and moved backwards up against the headboard using the whole bed as a space, Kayo gazed into his deep eyes and kissed him again before sitting up.

"I've loved this day so much, I haven't had to think about anything."

"Mmhmm," Virgil murmured as he stroked her cheek before sitting up, "I just wanted you to feel happy."

"You did that and more, I feel loved again," Kayo stroked his hand under hers locking her fingers between his.

"I've always loved you Kayo, I've never had a reason not to."

"Awwh Virgil that's so sweet!"

Virgil grinned at her displaying a row of shiny straight teeth before tilting his head to kiss her again, he pulled her into his lap and they cuddled, "can you show me the dress?"

"It's tomorrow, you can't wait that long?"

"Not at the moment."

"I'll show you the shoes if you want? Mainly, because they're under the bed and I'm too comfy to leave."

Virgil sighed, "stubborn."

"You haven't even told me what you're wearing."

"Classic tuxedo, tie and smart court shoes the whole package."

"I've never seen you in a tux."

"You will," Virgil kissed the top of her ear making her giggle, "and I think you'll like it, this one is a full black and packaged," Virgil twisted her hair around his fingers, "got an image?"

Kayo swooned against him, "I do now," she turned her body slightly and pulled Virgil's face closer to her by the back of his neck to kiss him, she broke it with a pop and smiled, "I wish I was drunk."

"Why?"

"Cos this could lead to something else."

"After dinner," Virgil pressed his finger to her lips, "we're guests here and should be spending time with our host."

Kayo sighed, "oh alright then, let's find Penelope."

Virgil got changed for dinner as Kayo went to find Penelope, "yep, this will do."

Kayo sat with Penelope in the dining room as they waited for Virgil to join them, "sorry, we took a car out."

"It's not a problem, I knew you'd want to explore. Where did you go?"

"The forest, climbing practise and stuff."

Penelope raised an eyebrow, "stuff?"

"Oh come on Penny, you're with Gordon, I'm allowed my secrets with Virgil."

"So, you are together then?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I want him so badly but I don't feel like I'm doing right so soon after breaking up with Scott," she looked up at the sound of shoes on the stairs, "he's coming down, change the subject."

"As you wish."

Virgil walked in smiling, "sorry I kept you waiting."

"Worth waiting for," Penelope smiled ignoring Kayo's blush, "Parker, you may serve when ready."

"Certainly M'Lady. The starter is on h'its way."

"Sorry we took your car out Penelope, we just wanted to see what was near the estate. The New Forest is gorgeous, especially when you go deep."

"It certainly is, very easy to get lost however."

"Not with our technology, and John if need be," Virgil chuckled as he looped his foot around Kayo's under the table making her jump slightly.

"Are you alright Kayo?" Penelope asked.

"Yes sorry, my foot cramped up for a second," she smiled then kicked Virgil's foot back, "how was your errand in town?"

"Oh no it wasn't an errand, I went to buy some stuff for the party tomorrow. I just thought you'd like the house to yourselves."

Virgil blushed, "Penny!"

Kayo laughed, "I should've known."

Parker walked in with two kitchen staff, "starters M'Lady."

"Ah thank you Parker, I hope you two like soup?"

Virgil nodded, "always have."

"Wonderful," Penelope smiled as the bowls were laid down and the door closed leaving them in quiet, "so, tomorrow we should get ready mid-afternoon ready to leave for London at four."

"Four? Isn't that early?" Kayo asked as she dipped a slice of bread into the soup.

"Not when you have to get to London for six and you need to set up," Penelope smirked, "now can you see why?"

Virgil nodded, "alright, that's understandable."

The meal continued with laughs and general chat about the oncoming party, and Penelope called up for dessert to be served to allow Parker to have the rest of the evening off, as the apple pie was served round Penelope decided to break the tension.

"Kayo, I have to ask. Are you and Scott really done?"

Kayo sighed, "it wasn't an easy decision believe me, and I haven't done it just to be with Virgil. Scott hasn't been true to me for a while."

"Don't think I haven't noticed Kayo, we've all noticed he hasn't been himself," Virgil added sympathetically, "please don't hate me for this but we thought he was going to break up with you."

"Really?" Kayo frowned.

"Yes. He hasn't been treating you right but I think he was afraid to lose you."

"You're still his sister, however, Kayo," Penelope smiled.

"That is true but it's going to be hard from now on being around him."

Virgil smiled across the table at her, "I'll look after you."

"Awh Virgil, you're such a gentleman, I only wish Gordon could be a little more like you," Penelope poured cream onto her pie.

"What is he like as a boyfriend?" Kayo asked making the young woman blush.

"He's always interesting to have around let's just put it that way. I love him of course and I can't believe I'm saying that."

"I must admit you two are the oddest couple," Virgil laughed.

"I know, I get the funniest looks on our dates. He's coming over to England next week."

"Is he?"

"Really?"

"Has he not said? I guess he wants to keep it quiet. He's actually lovely as a companion, he makes me laugh and he is always looking out for me, if he doesn't touch me I know his hand is nearby ready to hold my own or provide an arm to lean against. I know this sounds all lovey about your brother Virgil, but I really couldn't wish for anyone else."

Kayo grinned, "that's really cute, I can't hide a smile."

"Romeo, I didn't think he had it in him to be such a romantic."

"He's been practising the guitar so that he can perform a song for me. Please don't tell him I'm telling this to you, he'd be really upset."

Virgil smiled, "what kind of a brother would I be if I gave away secrets?"

"Thank you. Would anyone like any more wine?" Penelope reached for the bottle.

Kayo held up her glass, "I can't say no."

Virgil pushed his bowl aside, "if I'm honest, I don't think we'd be happy if we didn't have someone, especially in our organisation."

Kayo sighed, "Scott had someone, and now he doesn't."

"He'll find someone if he really wants."

"That's really not a great thing to say to someone who's coming out of a breakup Virgil," Kayo frowned, "if you're trying to make me feel better, you failed."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it? Kayo is right, that wasn't fair," Penelope folded her hands together on the table.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't smart. I don't know what I meant by it," Virgil sat back in his chair staring into his lap.

"I know what you mean but it's up to him. I'm with you now and that's how it's going to be," Kayo stretched her hand across the table, "Virgil?"

Virgil looked up, "yeah?"

"I love you, and always will."

Penelope sipped her wine as she looked at the pair, "good. Did you two decide on songs?"

Virgil squeezed kayo's hand then picked up his glass, "yep, we have a good program. I've got some solos in there for when Kayo wants breaks and we have some good duets."

"I'm actually excited about doing them, not so much on the spying operation."

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it. Kayo, I'll do your make up tomorrow, and I'm getting in a hair stylist. There'll probably be people there who will make you all up anyway."

"Can't I just go natural?" Kayo whined.

"You're beautiful already but we're meant to be undercover," Virgil winked at her, "what about me?"

Penelope laughed, "fancy some mascara, Virgil?"

"I was thinking more about blusher."

Kayo grinned, "I would get a photo and blackmail you for the rest of your life. The joke would never die on the island."

"I might risk it," Virgil shrugged.

"Whatever, it's your funeral," Kayo laughed as her boyfriend helped himself to more wine.

Penelope checked the time, "well I'm off to bed, I want to give Gordon a quick call as well. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Penny, thanks for inviting us to this, makes a change from rescues."

"The pleasure is all mine Kayo, I knew I'd need help on it."

Virgil smiled, "goodnight Penny. Kayo, would you like a last minute practice?"

"I'd love to," she stood up and took Virgil's hand in hers following him into the study room closing the door behind her to block the sound, then joined him on the stool, "Virg, will Scott be ok?"

Virgil flexed his fingers, "yes probably, he's been through breakups before."

"Yes, but we live together. I really do think I've hurt him."

"Honey, relax. We'll talk to him properly when we get home, for now, we concentrate on tomorrow and now," Virgil kissed her forehead as he began to play gently, "do you want me to call him?"

"No, you'd have to tell him about us and that would hurt him even more," Kayo leant against his shoulder pressing her body close, she breathed a sigh smiling at her partner's scent.

Virgil felt his heart flutter as her hand rested on his knee, "alright, I won't call him. He'll be fine though, he's done this himself anyway, he wasn't treating you the way you deserved."

"You think so?"

Virgil's fingers paused on the keys and the melody held in the air, "I began to notice it shortly after The Hood got away last year, he began to disappear into himself and not spending time with you."

Kayo nodded, "yep."

"It was pissing me off and I don't know why, I did try to ask him but he shut me out."

"How?"

The piano piece faded out and Virgil released the pedal, "well basically I asked if he was planning to do anything on the weekend and I suggested he spend some time with you, and he replied..." He sighed sadly, "he said he didn't have time, he had too much work to do."

Kayo looked down at her and Virgil's feet, "that's depressing."

"I just thought you should know, I'm sorry if it's made you feel worse."

Kayo shook her head, "no, it's fine. I'm glad I know."

Virgil cupped Kayo's chin in his hand bringing her head up, "Kayo, be honest, have I rushed you?"

Kayo looked up at him, hazel eyes meeting honey brown, "you haven't, I've wanted you ever since our kiss in Thunderbird 2 last year," she placed her fingers on the keys and pressed down lightly just making tunes up, "so don't feel bad."

Virgil smiled and joined in with her playing, "alright."

Kayo watched the liquid in hers and Virgil's wine glasses rippling slightly with the vibrations moving through the piano, "do you think we should drink at the party?"

"Of course, but after we perform," Virgil elbowed her gently in the ribs as he played harder, "I wonder how much Penny would hate me if I performed now?"

"She said she was calling Gordon so probably not, Parker might, however," Kayo smiled, "I won't mind, I won't be the one being moaned at."

Virgil shrugged and changed the piece to Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, "this will do."

Kayo smiled as she leant against his arm, "nudge me if I'm in the way."

"Will do," Virgil winked at her before hammering down on the keys.

Kayo tucked her feet behind the stool as she sat next to her new love, the music swirled around her and she felt her eyelids droop slightly, she looped her arm around Virgil's and squeezed tightly, "this is great."

"You've heard me play before?"

"Yeah but not like this, not just solo for me."

Virgil bumped his knee against hers, "you just haven't asked before. I'm always up for playing for anyone, as long as there isn't a prank involved."

Kayo laughed, "not from me that's for sure," she sighed happily, "I'm knackered."

"We haven't done anything today," Virgil held the melody.

"The forest adventure."

"Hmmm, I guess."

"No-one needs to know about that," Kayo rose up slightly to kiss Virgil's cheek.

Virgil's foot slipped off the pedal as he scooped her up into his arms, "fine sleeping beauty, up to the chamber we go."

Kayo held him tightly and laughed as they climbed the steps, they walked into the bedroom and Virgil lay Kayo down on the bed before going back to close the door, "come here, honey."

Virgil smiled and placed his hands down either side of her body on the bed as he bent his head to kiss her, the room got darker as night fell and the couple curled up together under the bed sheets in each other's arms.


	4. Preparations

The next morning Penelope had everyone up early, the guests had already had breakfast and Parker was out working on FAB1 making sure she was up to high standards for the gathering later in the day, Kayo sat in the lounge with Penny having coffee as Virgil was in the study practising his solo pieces at the piano.

"When should I get changed, Penny?"

"Whenever you feel like it."

"But isn't there a hairstylist coming? Surely she'll want me dressed."

"No no don't worry about her for that, I need you dressed for when we do the makeup, or you'll smudge it getting that dress on."

"I'd be careful," Kayo sighed.

"I'm sure you would but that's the way it is," Penny sipped her coffee as she listened to the faint sound of the music from the room across the hall, "it is nice hearing music in the house."

"Virgil told me you used to play."

Penelope smiled, "and he's right, but I was very young. My father wanted me to learn an instrument but I wanted action, hence why I'm into the agent business," she laughed, "I wasn't very patient with myself, if I got pieces wrong I would throw a tantrum at myself or in lessons, my teacher would get annoyed sometimes too, but, I wanted to make my father proud so at around thirteen I began to really work hard and I managed to squeeze all five grades in before I turned fifteen."

"That's when you stopped?"

Penelope shook her head, "that's where the boys know I stopped. I did continue into my late teens when I did my grade eight, I could give Virgil a run for his money but I'm out of practice."

"Oh you must play for him, I need to hear how good you are now."

Penelope sighed, "I don't have any repertoire anymore. I never used to play pieces by heart, not until my final grade when it was expected."

Kayo placed her hand over hers, "please?"

Penelope looked down at the little coffee she had left, "but Virgil sounds so comfortable, I don't want to disturb him."

"I'll do it at no cost."

"I can't believe you're talking me into this," Penelope stood up, "I'm not in the appropriate shoes at all."

"Excuses excuses, come on," Kayo led the way to the study and knocked on the door, "honey, can we come in?"

Virgil called out, "yep."

Kayo opened the door ignoring Penelope's grin at how she had addressed Virgil, "hey. I've got something big to share."

"Yes?" Virgil continued to play as they joined him by the piano.

Penelope cleared her throat, "would you like me to play something for you?"

Virgil's eyebrows rose, "so, you do play?"

"More than that, she has grade eight."

"Gordon told me you quit the piano at age fifteen?" Virgil stood up giving the stool to Penelope, "who do I believe?"

"Me of course," Penelope frowned at him, "I went to a new teacher and continued to play, I wanted to do my father proud by being able to play an instrument. Now, let's see if I can remember anything," she looked down at the keys thoughtfully then smiled, "ok, I think I can recal something," she began to play timidly the notes trickling out with slight hesitation as memories wound their way through the melody, gradually the piece built out more and Virgil grinned from where he was sat next to Kayo facing the piano, Penelope moved with the music and focused hard on her hands ensuring she didn't make any mistakes in front of the professional in the room, she pedalled flawlessly despite the stilettos she was wearing and she brought the piece to an end daintily.

Virgil clapped, "' _Daisy's'_ by Rachmaninoff, I'm impressed."

"High praise indeed," Penelope tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I was more nervous playing for you, then I was on the actual exam."

"That was really good Penny, he's a tough composer to master, well done."

"Awh thanks Virgil. I know you're just being kind because you have to be."

Virgil smirked, "I could be an absolute critic if you wanted me to be?"

"No, I'm happy with you judging as a friend."

Kayo smiled, "that was amazing. I feel like I'm always learning new things about you, last month it was that you could speak Chinese and today it's a pianist."

Penelope blushed, "too much time on my hands I guess, so I learn new things," a knocking at the door interrupted the conversation and Penelope stood up from the piano stool, "come in?"

Parker opened the door and smiled, "begging your pardon M'Lady but the 'air stylist 'as arrived."

"Thank you, Parker, I believe we'll have lunch first then begin. Show her into the dining hall Parker, we'll be right there."

"Very good M'Lady."

"Virgil, would you like to join us?"

"If it means food, more than happy to," Virgil entwined his fingers with Kayo's as they left the room, "thanks for sharing your talent with us."

"My pleasure, but do not tell Gordon, I'll tell him myself in time."

"FAB," Kayo chuckled, "he'll be thrilled."

Penelope walked into the dining room and smiled, "Harriet! How wonderful to see you."

"Penny, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better thank you. Allow me to introduce you to our second model, miss Kayo Kyrano."

Kayo shook Harriet's hand, "pleased to meet you."

"And you. What are we doing first then?"

"It's such a lovely day, we'll have lunch outside first and discuss styles then begin. How does that sound?"

Harriet nodded, "sounds wonderful Penny. Oh, and am I styling this handsome chap too?"

Virgil smiled, "you can if you'd like. Virgil Tracy."

Harriet giggled as Virgil kissed her hand, "what a charmer. Let's go outside then."

Kayo followed behind Virgil and kicked the back of his foot, "moron."

"Ow, I was just being polite," Virgil hissed back at her.

"Just watch it," Kayo wrapped her hand around Virgil's waist as Harriet walked ahead with Penelope.

The quartet sat down around the table on the lawn and general chatter rose, Harriet was most interested in the guests Penelope was catering to but they kept their answers short and swift.

"Virgil Tracy, I've heard that name. I definitely recognise you but I don't know where from," Harriet smiled as she twirled spaghetti around her fork, "magazine or somewhere."

Kayo growled to herself, "you've never been in a magazine Virgil."

Penelope narrowed her eyes slightly at Kayo, she tapped out in morse code to stop being rude then smiled at Harriet, "how have you been Harriet? I heard you were in London last week styling Roseita Gibbons."

"Who?" Kayo asked.

Harriet laughed, "oh my you haven't heard of her? She's top of the charts at the moment, the voice of a goddess! And yes I was, I was in charge of her hairstyles for her new music video, it should be coming out in a week or so. Her friend was rescued by those gorgeous hunks of International Rescue last month and so she wrote a song about the whole experience."

Virgil almost choked on his food, "ahem, sorry it went down the wrong way... that's really cool. How does she describe them?"

"Not in great detail, she was telling me how she can't find any images of them for some reason, anything she finds is pixelated."

Kayo smiled at Virgil as she remembered the devices Brains had fitted into each uniform, "what a shame."

"Certainly is, apparently the pilot of the transporter craft is someone to worship, she said you could melt under his gaze."

Kayo reddened with anger and she felt Virgil's foot press down on hers hard to stop her from exploding, "is that so?"

"I'm sure he's not that handsome," Virgil ran a hand through his hair spiking it higher in the process, "I mean, they're not gods."

"They're as good as, I wish I could get rescued by them."

"You'd have to be in a tight spot first and I don't want my best stylist to be in danger," Penelope smiled as she tore a slice of bread in half before spreading butter across it.

"No, I guess not. How am I styling you two then?" Harriet asked finally moving the subject on from International Rescue.

Kayo smiled in relief, "formal."

Harriet nodded, "I'm just glad you both have long hair, gives me a lot to work on. Could I have some help bringing in my cases?"

Virgil nodded, "no problem."

"Thank you. I've got everything in case I change my mind halfway through a style. I'll need to see the dresses too just to make sure everything fits. Oh, and I've called some extra help in but she may be running late."

"Not to worry," Penelope smiled, "just so you know, Kayo will be at the piano for most of tonight whereas I'll be wandering around with guests."

Harriet studied Kayo with interest, "piano, hmm? So the style should be high and fancy. Not a problem. Penelope, I'll give you what I usually give you, beautiful curls."

"You spoil me, Harry."

"I know I do, but you're worth it."

Penelope laughed, "I'm ready when you are."

"Let's get the cases in."

"Kayo, go up to my room and I'll meet you there," Penelope smiled at the younger woman who was gazing after Virgil longingly as he followed Harriet inside.

"Yes, see you there."

Harriet opened the back of her car and handed Virgil a case, "I know exactly who you are Virgil Tracy, and your secret is safe with me."

"How did you find out?"

"Recognition. Your organisation have been around for a while, and your craft is definitely one which doesn't get unnoticed," she smirked, "are you as tough as they say you are I wonder?"

"Who's been saying that?"

Harriet suddenly kissed him against the car and felt him bite her lip in protest, she released her lips from his with a yelp, "you are tough."

"I have a girlfriend Harriet, and I won't hurt her by doing what you want. Now, I can help you with these or you can do it yourself?"

Harriet laughed, "I like them tough, but I need a hand with these. I guess I'll have to play it your way, Raven."

Virgil grimaced, "after you."

Penelope met them in the hall, "I'll take that one Virgil, we'll be down later."

Virgil nodded then turned on his heel to go out to the garden, he wiped lilac lipstick off his lips crossly and walked into the field where Thunderbird 2 was parked, "I can't take you for a fly but I can check you over," he stroked her hull then made his way up to the cockpit.

Kayo sat down before the mirror and heard a car pull up outside the house, "someone else?"

"Ah, that'll be my co-worker."

Penelope smiled and opened her compact, "Parker, please send Harriet's partner up here?"

"Certainly M'Lady."

Harriet smiled, "thank you Penelope. Right, let's get these curlers ready."

"Aww Kayo, you're going to look amazing."

Kayo sighed as she felt her hair fall down her back, "I'm not used to my hair being out."

Harriet turned at the sound of the door opening, "Melissa, wonderful."

"Hi, Harry. Hello Penelope, I haven't seen you in ages."

Penelope hugged the other woman then sat back down before the mirror, "good to see you, Melissa, this is Kayo."

"Pleased to meet you Kayo, where do you want me to start Harriet?"

"Could you brush out the hair then get the pins?"

"Sure thing."

Harriet brushed out Kayo's hair then parted it into two, she picked up the curlers and began to wrap small sections into neat bundles, "ok, yell out if I touch your face with these, I don't want to burn you."

Kayo smiled menacingly, "will do."

Penelope coughed in her direction, "so what lovely curls are you giving me, Mel?"

"The usual, remember the ones you had for Lord Carlton's event? His daughter's wedding."

"Ah yes! Oh, that style was beautiful, so the plaited crown?"

"That's the one," Melissa curled Penelope's hair into light waves down past her neck.

As much as she tried, Kayo couldn't help but relax under the hairstyling, "there's something so nice about having your hair played with."

Harriet smiled, "uh huh. So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Kayo's eyes opened and she looked up at Harriet through the mirror, "umm, that's kinda my own business."

"Only asking. You're here with Virgil, I just wondered."

"Why would it matter if we were dating?"

"Kayo, please? Don't be so defensive," Penelope begged as her hair was plaited from one side of her head to the other.

"I'm sorry but there's something I've noticed, you seem to be flirting with him."

"Well since you're not dating him, I can say that I kissed him earlier."

Melissa laughed, "well look at you."

Kayo leapt up sending pins everywhere, "how dare you! He's my boyfriend!"

Penelope gasped, "Kayo!"

"No, don't Kayo me, he's mine!" Kayo fled from the room in tears and Penelope glared at Harriet.

"I was going to tell you, why did you kiss him?"

"I thought he was single?" Harriet bent down and began picking up pins, "I didn't know."

"You didn't have to talk about him at all, and you didn't need to share the news of a kiss either."

Kayo ran down to the field and over to Thunderbird 2, her hands curled up into fists, the elevator came down and she wiped away tears as she was lifted into the cockpit, "you kissed her!"

Virgil stood up and caught Kayo's wrists before she could hit him, "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. Kayo, I am so sorry, she found out about my identity, and called me tough."

"But why did you kiss her back?" Kayo tore her hands back from his.

"I bit her actually, and told her I was in a relationship."

Kayo sniffed, "you bit her?"

Virgil nodded, "of course, why would I want to kiss anyone but you?" He sat down opposite her.

Kayo began to cry, "I don't know what to do, I don't want to go back in there."

Virgil moved across to her chair and wrapped his arms around her, "then don't go back until they're done. I'll do your hair for you."

"You can do hair?"

"Why do you think my hair looks so awesome?" Virgil smirked at her as he brushed her tears away gently with the side of his finger.

Kayo chuckled tearfully, "I'm sorry I ran at you. I should've known you wouldn't have kissed her."

"Don't worry about it, I'm faithful to you," Virgil cuddled her resting his head against hers as he stretched his legs out.

Kayo felt her comms buzz and Penelope appeared, "hey you two. Kayo, I am so sorry."

Kayo shook her head, "I'm alright Penny, I just came to talk to Virgil."

"Harriet had no right to do what she did, they've gone by the way. I'm all ready, I can do your hair if you'd like?"

Kayo smiled, "thanks, but Virgil said he'd do it for me."

"Virgil, you can do hairstyles?"

Virgil laughed, "I can have a go, but if the girls are gone I'm sure she'd be better with you."

Penelope nodded, "it's up to you but the house is empty. Melissa is still packing up but Harriet is gone."

Kayo sat up, "Melissa can do my hair if she'd like, I just couldn't be in there with Harry."

"Understandable, I'll see you soon then."

Kayo nodded then hung up the call, she turned to Virgil who smiled at her, "so, are you going to come with me?"

"Sure. I came here to calm down after the kiss, I was so angry," Virgil slipped Kayo off his lap and stood up, "I know I keep repeating this but, I love you."

Kayo felt her heart flutter, "you don't know what those words do to me," she squeezed his hand in hers and walked onto the platform with him.

"I think I do," he whispered next to her ear and caught her in his arms as she swooned, "exactly."

"Rude," Kayo sank against him as they reached the ground, "how have I left my hair anyway?"

"Umm, half curled, not sure what their plan was."

"Damn, I feel bad now."

Virgil closed the hatch to his bird, "don't feel bad, you didn't get violent so it could be worse."

"That's true. Ah well, better get this hair done."

Virgil squeezed her hand, "come on sweetheart."

"Alright, I'm coming."

The two walked upstairs and into Penelope's room where she was talking to Melissa, the brunette woman turned around and smiled at Kayo holding Virgil's hand.

"Kayo, I am so sorry about Harriet."

Kayo nodded, "it's alright. I'm sorry for running out."

Virgil smiled at Penelope's hairstyle, "wow Penny, your hair looks amazing."

"Thank you, Virgil, but now we need to work on Kayo, it's two o'clock."

Virgil laughed, "I'll leave you to it, I need to make sure my suit is still looking its best."

Kayo sat down before the mirror and the two women got to work, "thanks."

"We'll have to change the design slightly as this side is already curled but we can match quickly. Come on heat up, heat up," Melissa begged the hair curlers as Penelope tied some hair bands around her wrists, "ok here we go, we need a good pile up."

Penelope nodded, "ok, so top layers first into a pinned line."

"Exactly," Melissa worked Kayo's hair into tight curls then took over from Penelope on layers, "right, the first layer," she pinned it up and folded the next layer over up into a high ponytail, "yes! This is looking gorgeous."

"Thank you for doing this for me," Kayo admired herself in the mirror as the final pins were put in.

"No problem, now hold your breath, I want this to be as stiff as possible," Melissa sprayed hairspray all over Kayo's head then tightened up the pins securing the whole style up, "and there we are."

Kayo grinned at the jewels stuck between the layered ridges, "oh, this looks amazing, I've never had my hair done before. Thank you, Melissa, you're amazing."

"I do my best, now I must dash. Don't touch your hair too much tonight, I would go crazy," Melissa winked.

"I'll show you out, thank you for the help, Melissa," Penelope kissed her cheek then helped her with her cases as Kayo went to find Virgil.

Virgil stood in front of the mirror straitening his suit over his sculpted body when he heard a knock, "yeah?"

Kayo opened the door and almost swooned, "oh wow Virgil, that suit is beautiful."

"Thanks, Kayo, you owe me a sight of your dress now."

"That will be soon, Penny needs me dressed for the makeup. Could you preoccupy yourself for ten minutes so I can get the dress on without you seeing?"

Virgil laughed as he pulled her by the waist into his arms, "oh I see, I don't get to see a princess until later?"

"No you don't, now go," Kayo freed herself but not before she kissed him, "you look so handsome."

"Thank you, I guess I'll make sure I can play in this attire. See you later."

Kayo watched him leave with a loving sigh then went to the wardrobe, she pulled the green robe out and laid it down on the bed before stripping down, she removed the straps of her bra and zipped the dress up, making sure the straps were around her neck correctly, she looked at herself in the mirror and the way the dress hugged her body, then she reached under the bed to grab the stilettos, "time to grow."

Penelope knocked on the door, "Kayo, are you done?"

"Yep, just getting my shoes on."

"Great," Penelope opened the door and walked in, "yes, that is the right look, amazing."

Kayo gasped at Penelope's scarlet gown, "oh Penny, you look spectacular!"

"Ha, eyes won't be on me tonight hopefully. I've brought the makeup you'll need," she sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her, "we'll start with the foundation."

Kayo smiled, "thanks. Hey, is Harriet alright?"

"She's fine, I was really unimpressed that she said that, I was going to tell her later that you and Virgil were together, she did tell me that she apologises for what she did."'

Kayo nodded, "I'm alright about it, Virgil didn't kiss her back, he refused."

Penelope smiled as she blended the foundation into Kayo's skin, "there we are."

"Am I going all green tonight?"

"Oh no no, your eyes will be blue and green. Now, close your eyes," Penelope brushed the colours onto her eyelids, "how is your relationship going?"

Kayo smiled, "very well, I love him so much."

"So you've already, shaken the bed?"

Kayo laughed, "Penny?! You can't possibly expect me to answer that."

"No, but I'm guessing that's why you went to the forest?"

"Haha! Everyone has a spot they want to try it in, ours led to impulse," Kayo opened her eyes, "I've never felt this happy before. Scott made me feel loved but this is new, and Virgil is 100% romantic."

Penelope smiled, "let me tidy up your eyeliner. Close your eyes again. Was Scott romantic?"

"He had his ways, he would play the guitar for me but his hobbies have drifted as well as his commitment. Virgil plays for me whenever I want and isn't afraid to cry in front of me, gives me comfort...the list just goes on. I feel so lucky."

Penelope nodded, "I think we both are to have a Tracy. They are the most polite bunch of boys I've ever met."

Kayo chuckled, "even Alan surprisingly. The sprout has a crush on me."

"Bless him," Penelope put the eyeliner down, "there, do you want me to apply the fake lashes?"

"Fake lashes? Aren't mine long enough?"

"It's up to you."

"Oh go on, we may as well."

"Look up for me," Penelope lined the lash with glue then slotted it on Kayo's right eye before doing the same with the left, "you are ready."

"Thank you, Penelope, I better go and show Virgil, if I can make it down the stairs."

"He's going to love it."

Kayo stood up from the bed and walked out of the room finding that the heels weren't too bad to walk in, she reached the top of the stairs and heard the sounds of Rachmaninoff being played on the piano, she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the pianist would probably not hear her over the prelude and she reached the bottom of the stairs without a trip, the door to the study was ajar so she opened it without a knock and tiptoed her way over to the pianist whose eyes were closed and completely lost to the music, Kayo leant on the piano lid facing him and smiled lovingly as she watched him sway with the melody, his eyes flickered open for a second and the pedal hitting its base echoed round the room as Virgil jumped.

"Kayo? How did you sneak in?"

"Because you were lost in the music."

Virgil's jaw dropped, "you look, breathtaking. Honey, I'm speechless."

Kayo joined him on the stool, "think I'll pull tonight off?"

"In that? I don't doubt it for a second," Virgil murmured before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her into a hard kiss, Kayo felt his tongue in her mouth and responded breathlessly as she pushed herself closer to his body, her fingers twisted into his hair running through thick black lines and she felt him shiver under her touch, he pulled back for a second, "let's skip the party."

"I would if I could," Kayo squeaked as his fingers stroked the inside of her leg, "save that for this evening."

"You bet," Virgil ran his fingers from the top of her leg to her knee before standing up quickly from the stool, "party time," he offered his hand to her and watched the dress follow Kayo's movements as she stood up.

"Lead on Mr Tracy."


	5. The heist

FAB1 flew over England on her way down to London and Virgil cuddled Kayo next to him on the backseat as Penelope smiled at them.

"How are you two feeling?"

"Nervous, I've lost all confidence for this," Kayo twisted her hands together as her legs shook.

"I won't leave your side Kayo, we'll just perform at the piano like we do at home," Virgil rubbed her leg comfortingly.

"You two will be absolutely fine, just leave things to me. All you need to do is provide entertainment as I distract our host."

Virgil nodded, "FAB. How far away are we Parker?"

"Fifteen minutes sir, we're making great time."

John called in and his hologram appeared from the side of the door, "hey guys."

Virgil quickly removed his arm from behind Kayo's back, "hi John."

John raised an eyebrow then looked at Penelope, "are you ready Penelope, and you know who you're looking out for?"

Penelope studied the image of Henry Ballard, "yes, that's him. If he has the flash drive on him I'll get it. Do you have an image set up for the room?"

"EOS and I have been hacking the address all afternoon and have everywhere covered. We're ready to call you if there's a problem."

"FAB."

"Kayo, Virgil, you know what you're doing?" John asked.

"Yep, well unless something goes wrong," Kayo smiled.

John smiled back, "you look really nice Kayo."

"Thanks, John."

"Alright, I'll call back later once the party is in full swing."

"Beginning h'our descent M'Lady."

"Thank you, Parker."

FAB1 lost height and touched down outside of the city, the lights shone brightly from all sides as they drove through the streets and eventually the road narrowed down one lane, up ahead was a grand building heavily guarded and Parker drove round to the side, Virgil and Kayo unbuckled their seat belts.

"Right you two, remember the plan and good luck, we'll see you in there," Penelope smiled as Kayo paled, "don't worry dear, you'll be fine."

Kayo laughed, "I'm never this nervous, I'm just out of my comfort zone."

Virgil opened the door and held it open for Kayo, "come on sweetheart."

The two approached the stage door and FAB1 drove off, a man came to the door and asked for their names.

"Virgil Newman."

"Tanusha Clarinton."

"Ah yes, the piano duo. Come on in, you know your job tonight, Play for everyone and stay at the podium unless told otherwise."

"Yes sir," Virgil walked in with Kayo.

"When you're ready, make your way into the main room and set up what you'll need."

"Thank you," Virgil smiled and the two went to check their appearances before moving into the main hall of the building, "wow."

Kayo looked down into the main space and over to where a black grand piano was standing solitary on a podium topped with flowers, "how does all this fit in here?"

Virgil offered his arm to her as they walked down the marble steps onto the main floor, "makes our house look rather small," he smirked, "feeling any better?"

"Not really. Ah, this must be the next person to meet us."

"Miss Clarinton and Mr Newman, feel free to warm up and such, the guests won't be allowed in until half 7."

Virgil checked his watch, "6.30, well Kayo, we better get going," the man raised his eyebrow at the name Kayo and Virgil quickly corrected himself, "I mean Tanusha, sorry, you reminded me of someone."

Kayo chuckled, "no matter. Let's get warmed up."

Virgil checked the height of the stool as Kayo stood in the curve of the piano checking the position of the microphone, she looked over at him and eyed him up from top to bottom admiring the suit. His shoes sparkled with polish under the hem of a pair of straight legged black trousers, a white shirt was tucked in neatly and was covered in a pristine black waistcoat buttoned up over his chest leaving a bowtie to shine out under his neck, he caught her eye and smirked.

"Checking me out Tan?"

"How can I not, you're practically gleaming. I can see my reflection in your shoes."

Virgil laughed as he pressed down on the keys to get a feel of the piano, "don't exaggerate," he eyed her up from her heels to the split up the leg then finally to her hair piled up, "you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. So, are you going to help me warm up?"

"Do you know how to warm up a voice?"

Kayo sighed, "Virgil, none of you know this but I did used to have singing lessons as a kid, I know all about scales and arpeggios. Just start playing them and I'll follow."

Virgil smiled, "really?"

"Yes, but I've always kept it quiet."

Virgil nodded, "awwh sweetheart, alright, I'll start on C and work up. Is that ok?"

"That's fine," she smiled, "after you."

Penelope waited outside with the other guests having photographs taken whilst Parker kept an eye on her, a woman approached her with a recorder and smiled.

"Lady Penelope, Stacey Jones reporting for First News. Who are you wearing?"

"Good evening Miss Jones, this is Julien La Noir."

"Excellent. Are you excited about this?"

"Of course, I've heard great things about Sir Ballard, I hope to meet him but there are a lot of people here, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Thank you your ladyship, enjoy the party."

Penelope smiled then joined Parker, "seen anyone?"

"No-one out of the usual guests. If h'anyone wants to make a move they'll do it during the party."

"We'll keep an eye out regardless, I hope Virgil and Kayo are alright in there."

Virgil began to play solo as Kayo went to check her makeup and the catering staff came out with trays all being told where to stand in the room, the bar staff got to work and he decided to play some lively jazz songs to make them smile, the doors opened and guests began to pile in as Kayo returned to the podium.

"Here we go Kayo," Virgil blew a kiss to her as she sat down on a stool next to the piano.

"I'll wait until everyone has settled then we'll go into "' _why don't you do right'."_

"FAB," Virgil nodded as he modulated into lounge music, he spotted Penelope walk in and she sent him the signal to ignore her, "understood."

"What?"

"Nothing Kayo, we're on our own now. Penelope is a stranger to us from this point onwards."

Kayo nodded, "alright. Let's start this properly then, people have gathered."

"We wait for the host first, stay where you are sweetheart," Virgil smiled at her as a waiter came up to offer them drinks, Kayo took one as did Virgil who placed it on the ledge of the piano above his right hand.

"Penny has just signalled that our host is on his way in."

Virgil turned his head to the staircase where a man had appeared at the top of, "so he is."

The audience clapped as a blonde tall man walked down the stairs with a brunette women holding onto his arm, Virgil played some triumphant chords for arrival and the host smiled in his direction before reaching the bottom step.

"Thank you for that entrance music sir," Henry laughed, "welcome honoured guests, just relax, have some drinks and enjoy yourselves. Thank you for coming!"

Clapping filled the room again and people drifted into groups with each other and the host, Virgil nodded to Kayo for her to start the song and she stood up beside the curve looking out onto the room.

Penelope walked over to Henry Ballard using the song as a distraction to the crowd, "Mr Ballard, what a privilege to meet you at last."

"Lady Penelope! I knew your father well, how is he?"

"He's very well thank you, how is your business?"

"Oh Penelope, I have something incredible to share with everyone."

Penelope tucked a curled strand of hair behind her ear, "am I allowed a sneak preview?"

Henry laughed, "not even my mistress knows, you can't expect me to tell you secretly?"

"No, of course not, but that must mean it's very special?"

"It will revolutionise criminal justice."

"Criminal justice? You mean like a prison?"

"My dear, someone like you can't have an interest in these things surely?"

"Very much the opposite Sir Henry, I am very much intrigued by the idea, my father would be for sure."

Henry Ballard led her away from the party of guests, "at the moment there is a prisoner being held in space, the art of prison. In space! I want the same technology but on earth, we could keep those locked up forever."

Penelope gasped, "you mean right now there's a poor soul trapped in space?"

"The very silence of it. It makes me quiver with excitement, and I'm going to share with all these people here tonight the idea of it. But, I must leave your presence, your ladyship, I am the host after all."

"Of course Sir Ballard, I'll catch up with you later," Penelope allowed him to kiss her hand then went to find Parker who was standing by the staircase, "Parker, we're on to him."

"Very good M'Lady, do we need to act?"

"Not yet, I need to know if our enemies are here. Or we'll draw attention to ourselves," Penelope looked over to Kayo who was finishing up the song, "lovely."

"Like some other man, do," Kayo held the long note as she gazed at Virgil playing a glissando under her voice and the two finished to applause.

John called Penelope on her earpiece, "Lady Penelope, the Chaos Crew are here."

"What?"

"They're in disguise. Just arrived at the doors, they'll be inside the building soon. Want me to get Scott to scramble Thunderbird 1?"

"Good heavens no, that'll blow the whole operation, John. We'll handle it, but keep Scott grounded in case."

"FAB. Fuse and Havoc are in formal attire so they won't be able to pull any tricks easily."

"Good. Thank you, John, over and out," Penelope signalled to Parker to mingle and she made her way over to the piano, "the CC are about to make an entrance."

Virgil narrowed his eyes as he played, "FAB. Will keep an eye out."

Kayo put down her champagne glass as the two guests walked in, "Havoc," she whispered, "we have a situation."

Back on Tracy Island, John was filling Scott in with the details of the party, the eldest was sitting on the steps with his back to the lamps waiting on his younger brother to tell him to launch.

"No Scott, you could put them in danger if you took off."

"How could it be danger?"

"Because they're all undercover, you'd blow the whole operation. Both Penelope and Kayo are experts in this field, don't go messing it up."

"Can I at least sit in Thunderbird 1 ready to go?"

"Scott, I will lock your passage to Thunderbird 1 if you even try, please just bear with me, I'm following every movement. The Chaos Crew have just entered the room, they're going after the flash drive as well as Penelope so they won't try anything drastic."

Scott leant on his elbows in defeat, "fine. Just keep me informed on what's going on in there please?"

"FAB."

Havoc picked up a champagne glass and scanned the room looking for the host, "there he is."

A man approached her, "good evening miss."

"Keep walking junior, I'm not here to socialise," Havoc rolled her eyes.

"Well can I at least know your name?"

"It's Hettie."

"Nice to meet you, Hettie. I'm James Brown."

Fuse rested his hand on Havoc's shoulder, "you ok sis?"

"I'm fine."

James stiffened, "I'll leave you to it."

Fuse smirked as James walked away, "man, I hate wearing suits, I miss my other one."

"Don't discuss the business here you idiot, we're trying to remain incognito."

"Alright alright, where did you get that champagne?"

"There are people walking around, try to stay polite and don't get angry at anything."

Fuse laughed, "I can be nice when I want to be."

Havoc shrugged, "alright. But remember, we need to get that flash drive."

"Right."

Kayo looked worriedly at Virgil as he began to play the next piece, "are we sure about a song? The CC will look right over at us."

"It's fine. Don't worry."

Kayo sighed, "alright, go to the love duet."

Virgil began to play ' _love lifts us up_ ,' and smiled as some of the audience turned to look at them, he began to sing and Kayo gazed at him lovingly, " _all I know, is the way I feel, when it's real I keep it alive..."_

Havoc turned to look at them, "no way..."

Virgil reached the chorus and Kayo joined in with a grin as tears came to her eyes, " _love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly to the mountains high!"_

Havoc walked over to the host, "hi there, Hettie Collins, what an amazing party."

"Thank you, Miss Collins. Who do you work for then?"

Havoc panicked slightly and looked around for inspiration, she spotted some flowers and smiled, "Bond Street Florist. I'm new there."

Henry admired her long purple dress, "flower girls are always pretty."

Penelope glared from where she was stood next to the piano, she tapped the stage hoping Virgil would feel the indents, "Havoc will get the flash drive at this rate."

Virgil looked down at her, "intervention," he whispered, " _where we belong..._ ," he sang with Kayo, and those listening in the crowd applauded, Kayo bowed then stepped down from the stage.

Henry kissed Havoc's hand, "excuse me Miss Collins, but I feel I should congratulate my entertainment," and he left her without noticing her grimace, he walked over to Kayo who was on the veranda and cleared his throat, "excuse me miss?"

Kayo turned, "hi."

"Please let me introduce myself, I'm Henry Ballard. I can't thank you and your partner enough for providing the entertainment tonight. How long have you been singing for?"

"Tonight, or how many years?"

"Years?"

Kayo swirled her champagne, "well about seven years, I studied in London then went into songwriting."

"Very good."

"So Sir Ballard, what is your line of business?"

"Industry and law, a strange subject but it's beneficial and pays well. It's what this evening is about, I'll be presenting a new idea soon, in fact, I think it's time to do that now," he offered his arm to her and Kayo took it hesitantly.

Penelope watched them with a smile and went to stand next to Parker, "Kayo has been outside with our host, perhaps she's got the flash drive?"

"I don't think so, M'Lady."

Kayo went to sit next to Virgil on the piano stool as Sir Ballard stood in front of a huge screen, he took out the flash drive and six pairs of eyes took note of where he had taken it out from, Virgil rested his hand behind Kayo's back on the stool smiling when he felt her foot rub his gently.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you all for coming. I have an important feature to show you all," he activated the hologram and smirked at the gasps, "this prison will revolutionise the way we keep those off our streets."

"Sir Ballard, is this in use already?"

"Yes it is Sir Calloway. At the moment they're being set up in space but I want them here on Earth, and it can be done. The blueprints on here are the ticket to the future."

Havoc smiled at Fuse, "the future eh?"

Fuse chuckled, "yeah, haha."

"Are there any dangers in this design?" A woman spoke out.

"None whatsoever miss, it's solid metal and can be converted with all sorts of materials on earth."

"Intriguing," the same woman nodded as she wrote down what Sir Ballard had said.

"Well that's the presentation, I hope to get it all worked out at the end of the year."

Penelope lowered her voice, "we can't let him do this."

Havoc smiled, "we need to make it happen, it's our year."

Henry Ballard finished his presentation and tucked the flash drive back into his pocket, he left the stage and returned to the crowd, Kayo turned her head and saw the same look in Virgil's eyes.

"So, we know where it is. Now what?"

Virgil shook his head, "we leave it to Penelope, we don't move unless she gives the signal."

"But what about the Chaos Crew?"

"John and Penny are in constant contact. They'll alert us."

Kayo nodded, "I really want to talk to her."

"You can't, we can't."

Kayo looked down at his fingers moving on the keys, "alright, modulate into the piano duet."

"You've got it."

The couple began to play together as Penelope tracked Sir Ballard with John's help, Havoc stood talking to him by the indoor water fountain.

"So, that prison design, it's incredible."

"isn't it just?"

Penelope touched her earpiece, "Virgil, can you hear me?"

Virgil gave Kayo a solo to answer the call, "yep, we're here."

"Cut to a waltz, we need to get closer."

"FAB. Kayo, would you like a break from the piano?"

Kayo nodded, "thanks," she kissed his cheek and left the stool to walk into the crowd, the boy James approached her as Virgil began to play, "hey."

"Ah Miss?"

"Clarinton, remember?"

James smiled, "Clarinton, yes. Umm, would you care to dance?"

"Sure," Kayo moved her hand round the back of his shoulders and began to dance.

Havoc wrapped her arms around Sir Ballard, "let's dance shall we?"

"My pleasure," Henry took her hand and began to move with her, Penelope watched them from where she was dancing with a businessman.

"So how are you going to get a prison like that set up here then?" Havoc asked as her finger circled his pocket.

"With thousands of pounds, of which as soon as I sell this idea I shall have."

"Uh huh."

Fuse came up behind them, "Sir, who is going around with the champagne?"

Havoc grabbed the USB out of the pocket as he turned to face Fuse then smiled, "my brother, Finn."

Fuse smiled and held out his hand, "pleased to meet you."

Sir Ballard shook his hand, "pleased to meet you, you have a very charming sister."

"She's tough but fair."

"And to answer your first question, try the bar. The staff have begun to go home, meaning this lovely gathering is coming to an end."

"Yes, we should get going soon Finn," Havoc let go of Ballard's arm as the music came to an end, and people faced the piano to applaud the waltz.

John's voice sprung into Penelope's earpiece, "Penelope, something is wrong. EOS isn't getting a reading that the flash drive is in Ballard's pocket anymore."

"Has Kayo got it?" Penelope walked over to Parker with a frown.

"No, she was dancing with a young man."

Penelope sighed, "what do we do? It could be with anyone."

"When the CC leave, follow them, I'll send Scott to intercept," John assured her.

"Alright, guests are beginning to leave, Virgil and Kayo will be finishing up."

"FAB. I'll call Scott."

The party began to wind up and Kayo stood outside the stage door with Virgil leaning against him as they waited for their ride, FAB1 hurtled round the corner and skidded to a halt, Penelope shouted out.

"Get in!."

Kayo looked at Virgil with confusion as they heard the sound of Thunderbird 1's jets above, "what the hell is he doing here?"

"I said get in. We have a problem."


	6. Retrieval

Virgil undid his bowtie as FAB1 sped along the motorway out of town, Kayo leant against the car window looking up at Thunderbird 1 flying overhead, Penelope scrolled through readouts from her compact and informed them about what had happened.

"So, Havoc has it?" Virgil asked as he undid his top button.

"Yes, she acquired it during the slow dance, and could you stop undressing yourself, please Virgil?"

Kayo looked over at Penelope, "why is Scott here?"

"He can track Havoc and Fuse, and we're following them until they stop somewhere."

Virgil stretched his legs out, "we've been driving for hours."

"As soon as they stop, we stop. Penelope calling Scott?"

"Go ahead Penelope," Kayo lifted her head from the window and looked over at the hologram of her ex.

"Are they still moving?"

"Yep, and we're in their blind spot," Scott smiled then looked over at Kayo briefly who turned her head away, "so, we continue following them. I'll fly ahead, follow me."

"FAB, Parker, take up us."

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Let me launch Shadow, I could join go completely undercover," Kayo sat up.

"No Kayo, I've got this," Scott narrowed his eyes, "probably best to do this, separately."

"Don't start Scott," Virgil rested his hand on Kayo's leg and Scott's eyes darkened to an intense blue through the hologram.

"What is this?"

"Boys, not here," Penelope tied her hair up.

"You and Kayo?" Scott asked.

"And what about it?"

"We've only just broken up and you've already moved in, that's so like you."

"You take that back."

Kayo sighed, "stop it, the move was mine, he's done so much for me Scott, but right now, we have a job to do. So knock it off, we'll discuss it at home."

Virgil nodded, "Kayo is right."

"Yeah, Kayo is always right," Scott snorted.

"Oh, I would strangle you if you weren't up there," Kayo glared up at Thunderbird 1.

Penelope slammed the compact closed, "that's enough. This is serious, if The Chaos Crew get away with that drive then they can get The Mechanic out and we will have a repeat of last year but with more catastrophic events."

Kayo nodded, "right."

FAB1 rose into the air and followed Thunderbird 1 ahead, Kayo looked straight ahead tears burning in her eyes, she felt Virgil's leg bounce next to hers.

"Virgil?"

"He hates me, and I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Kayo held his knee still, "we'll talk to him when we're home and it'll be fine."

"Thunderbird 1 to FAB1, they've stopped. I'm heading down."

"FAB, we're right behind," Penelope smiled then closed the compact, "Parker, let's pay them a visit."

"Very good M'Lady."

Havoc and Fuse walked down to their hideout following the sound of sarcastic clapping, Havoc rolled her eyes as she faced the Hood and tossed him the drive.

"There, we did what you wanted us to do," she snarled and walked off to get changed.

"Well done, you've done something actually useful."

Fuse narrowed his eyes as he sat down behind the desk, "we did what you asked."

The Hood smiled, "yes, I suppose you did, and you've done me a favour."

"So, now what?" Havoc walked out wearing her usual suit and leant back against the control panel.

"We have a look what is on this flash drive."

Thunderbird 1 landed and Scott ran down to meet FAB1, Kayo got out with a snarl and Virgil grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to him."

"Well I need to talk to my brother," Scott narrowed his eyes at Virgil.

"Stop it please," Penelope sighed, "we need to get the flash drive. Kayo, do what you do best."

"FAB, but not in this dress."

"Do not...don't do it, that cost a lot," Penelope's eyes widened.

"You think I didn't put the uniform in the car?" Kayo smirked as she went to the back of FAB1, she grabbed her blue uniform and boots then ran into the trees to get changed, Virgil smirked as a green dress was flung out from behind the bushes, "stop looking Virgil!"

Virgil laughed, "I'm not."

Scott threw his hands up in the air, "I can't hear this, I'm going in."

Kayo flipped over the bush and landed in front of Scott, "don't you dare, you'll get yourself killed. Penelope, follow me but be quiet, this will take stealth, and with no emotions involved."

Scott leant against a tree, "so, shall I just wait here then?"

Virgil placed his hand on his arm, "first of all, don't be a dick."

"Get off me," Scott shoved Virgil's arm off his own.

Kayo sighed, "let's go," she walked into the cave following the sound of voices, she pressed a finger to her lips facing Penelope and Parker as Virgil waited at the entrance with a reluctant Scott.

The Hood smiled, "the sooner we get The Mechanic out the better."

"Not so fast uncle," Kayo sneered.

"Kayo?!" The Hood turned sharply to face Havoc, "I thought you said you left unseen?"

"We did," Havoc fired a line up to a ledge above Kayo's head and launched herself at the young woman.

Kayo ducked and Penelope caught her ankle, "going somewhere?"

Penelope held Havoc's arms tightly, "that's enough squirming."

Scott and Virgil walked in stopping Fuse from escaping, "slow down there, we wouldn't want you to mess that suit up," Scott smirked.

Fuse snarled, "how did you find us?"

"I'll ask the questions, although I know the reason you're here," The Hood held up the flash drive, "for this."

"We can't let you keep that," Kayo stepped forwards aware of Virgil watching her.

"Oh is that so, and how are you going to stop me?"

Penelope fired a tranquilliser dart into Fuse's neck as she pushed Havoc into Virgil's line as he did the same, "by doing that."

The Hood watched his two companions fall and he stepped back in slight fear, "you've planned for this?"

"Absolutely," Virgil walked towards The Hood, "now, the flash drive."

The Hood grimaced, "never," he pulled out a small explosive and Kayo's eyes widened.

"No!" Kayo launched herself at The Hood as he pressed the button.

Scott leapt forwards and pushed Kayo out of the way to the ground landing on top of her as the device flashed, Virgil protected Penelope as Parker attacked The Hood to destroy the flash drive swapping it with a blank stick, The Hood ran out laughing as the group regained consciousness.

"Get off me," Kayo pushed Scott away from her, "he's got away."

"Yes miss, but without the flash drive," Parker smiled.

Penelope got to her feet to help Virgil tie up the two criminals, "where is it?"

Parker looked down at his feet, "right here, in pieces."

"In pieces? No! That wasn't the plan, we didn't want to destroy it," Scott cried.

Kayo stood up, "it's destroyed?"

"It got crushed in the explosion. The one he has h'is a fake I managed to slip into his pocket."

The cave went silent when Penelope suddenly laughed much to everyone's confusion, Scott looked at her ignoring his brother linking hands with Kayo.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just I managed to take a photo of the plans off the screen during the presentation, oh you should see the look on your faces. Now, is someone going to contact John and get these two sorted?"

Scott nodded, "allow me."

Virgil watched him go, "he's never going to forgive me."

"He'll forgive you, it's me he won't forgive," Kayo followed Virgil's gaze with a sigh, "this is my fault."

Penelope broke their thoughts, "I'll send these plans to the GDF, they might like to know that there are enemies out there who are after The Mechanic."

Virgil smiled, "how did you take photos undetected?"

"You can do a lot with a wink," Penelope opened a small case in which a pair of contacts were gleaming.

"That's some advanced technology," Kayo chuckled, "I'm impressed."

"Just thank Brains for me when you get home, he's been interested in making a pair for himself but I think he's too happy with his glasses," Penelope smiled as Scott came back, "all good?"

"A GDF flier is on its way to pick up these two, they've advised that we search them here before they get into the GDF base, they don't want a repeat of last time," Scott looked down at Havoc who was still out cold.

"Allow me," Kayo began to search Havoc taking the devices she used to duplicate and turn invisible, "we'll hand these over in person. Oh, don't look so red-faced boys."

Virgil laughed as he helped Parker search Fuse, "us? Don't be daft."

The GDF arrived and four soldiers ran into the cavern, they supported the duo between them and Penelope handed the case to one of the commanders, but before they left she stopped her.

"Commander, would it be alright if I searched you?"

"Your ladyship I must ask why?"

"These plans extremely important, I can't take a risk, please?"

"If you must," the commander held her arms out to be searched but came out clear, "all good?"

"Very good, take them away commander."

"Thank you, Lady Penelope. Pack it up!"

Penelope watched with the others as the flier took to the sky, "well then, back to mine for celebration?"

"Back to yours for Thunderbird 2 then we're heading back," Virgil smiled.

"We can afford one drink," Kayo smiled, "live a little."

Scott walked over to Thunderbird 1, "I'll see you back on the island."

Penelope shook her head, "stay for a drink, Scott."

"Ok one," Scott looked back at Kayo, "see you there."

Kayo pouted and got into the car, "let's go."

Parker opened the door for the trio to get in as he watched Thunderbird 1 take off in a somewhat rougher move than usual, "mind your 'eds."

"As quick as you can Parker, we're quite far from home."

"Yes M'Lady."

Penelope smiled tenderly at the couple who were snuggled together, Virgil was stroking Kayo's head gently threading her curls between his fingers, "Virgil?"

"Yes, Penelope?"

"Don't worry about Scott or Kayo, you two have made your choice and your brother will come to accept it. I've seen this before."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, amongst my adventures I'm also just a young woman who goes out."

Virgil smiled, "Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Did those plans have anything to do with my father?"

Penelope turned towards him in the car, "not directly. I'm afraid Sir Ballard used to be a friend of your father's, but when he went missing, he turned to crime instead of good."

"And he knows iR?"

"No no, your father always kept that quiet. It didn't matter who was working with him, iR was his secret. Those plans were on The Mechanic, I don't think he has anything to do with your father. I'm sorry," Penelope smiled sadly at him as Virgil bowed his head.

"It's fine, I just wish we could find something that would explain his whereabouts," Virgil looked down at Kayo sleeping against his chest and cradled her closer, "I have someone else to be looking out for currently."

Penelope smiled again before looking out at the dark countryside, "love is strongest."

"Approaching the 'ouse now M'Lady, h'it appears master Scott is waiting for us."

Penelope looked down at Thunderbird 1 parked outside the house, "so he is."

Virgil shook Kayo awake gently, "wake up sweetheart."

"Virg, are we flying back to base tonight?"

"No. We'll stay overnight and go back in the morning," Virgil stroked a strand of hair off her face.

Kayo sat up as she felt FAB1 touch down, she rubbed Virgil's leg gently and smiled at him, "sounds good."

Scott had got changed into his casual clothes and was waiting on the steps of the house, "I decided not to break in."

Penelope smirked, "I appreciate that."

Parker unlocked the door and groaned when Bertie leapt up to lick him, "get off! M'Lady, call him off?!"

Penelope laughed as she picked Bertie up, "happy to see me back? Yes, you are," she cooed as Bertie growled playfully as she scratched his tummy, "come in everyone. Make your way to the lounge, I've had it made extra comfy."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "wasn't it before?"

The group moved through the hall and into the main lounge, Virgil chuckled seeing the grand piano tucked into the corner standing on a pristine white fluffy rug, Kayo squeezed his arm much to Scott's envy and Penelope set Bertie down on the sofa as Parker went down to sort drinks.

"I decided to have it moved into here, so I can pick up playing again," Penelope smiled as she sat down on the sofa.

Virgil sat down on the stool and began to play Chopin's _Waterfall_ , he smirked at the slight echo in the room, "it sounds great in here."

Kayo sat down on the sofa watching Virgil, "umm, it does."

Scott leant against the sofa, "are we staying overnight?"

Kayo looked over at him, "you don't have to, we just don't feel like flying Thunderbird 2 back tonight."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "it would be better if we all arrived together I guess."

Harsh chords resonated from the piano as Virgil's ears pricked up on what Scott was saying, "we're not discussing this right now."

Parker walked in with a champagne bottle and glasses, "makes a change from tea."

Penelope laughed, "thank you, Parker. Ah, you may have the night off, you've earned it."

"Thank you, M'Lady, see you in the morning then."

"Goodnight, Parker. I'll get the bottle open."

Scott smiled as he came to sit next to her, "I've got it."

Kayo continued to watch Virgil as he reached a complicated section of glissandos up and down the piano and her heart fluttered, she got up and walked over, "I've always been a sucker for glissandos."

Virgil smirked up at her, "don't make Scott even more jealous than he already is. He's a volcano waiting to erupt at the moment."

"Come and get champagne, you can play the rest of this for me later," Kayo held her hand out to him.

"Alright," Virgil took her hand and pulled her down next to him to kiss her, she yelped in doing so and Scott looked over.

"Urgh."

Penelope rested a hand on his knee, "she still loves you Scott, but she'd probably love you more if you didn't scowl so much at her choice."

"But it's my brother, and she and I were in love," Scott pined as he watched them play together in a tight embrace.

Penelope poured four glasses, "they're just in the new stage, soon you won't notice them."

Virgil released the pedal feeling Kayo's foot slip off his and kissed her nose before taking her hand again, "now, we'll come back to this later."

Kayo grinned as the left the piano, "you owe me."

They sat down on the sofa opposite Scott and Penelope and tried to smile at the eldest.

"Champagne lovebirds?" Penelope asked with a grin.

"Definitely, today was a win of sorts, we got the plans to the GDF," Virgil held his glass up, "cheers."

Four glasses met in the middle before being set down on the glass table between them, Virgil held Kayo's hand on his leg and Scott crossed his ankles in front of him.

"How is your Grandma?" Penelope asked.

"Last I heard she was trying to cook lasagne, I left for England as soon as I could," Scott chuckled, "but she's fine, doesn't stop worrying about us. I'm not sure she wanted me to go to England."

"She had every right to be worried, I don't like it when you guys are forced to go after The Chaos Crew, it's only a matter of time until they try to attack your crafts."

"Not mine, they'll get electrocuted before they even reach the door," Virgil smiled, "I have to protect my girl."

"Which one?" Kayo asked seductively batting her eyelashes together.

"You know which one," Virgil kissed her nose.

"Ok, can you stop?" Scott sighed, "I know what you're doing and it's not just couple stuff, it's because I'm here."

"Actually Scott, it's because he's a hopeless romantic and I can't get enough of his kindness. You used to act like this with me in front of everyone in the lounge, what's the difference?" Kayo snapped as she let go of Virgil's hand.

"It just is different, I knew when to stop."

"And you think I don't? Do you think that I'm some crazed Romeo?" Virgil grimaced across at this eldest brother, "you just can't turn off your jealousy."

"Woah woah, easy boys, I suggest you two have a one to one about this when you get home but right now we're celebrating," Penelope sighed, "I don't want a fight."

Virgil nodded, "I wouldn't let it get that far Penny."

Kayo slipped an arm behind Virgil's back stroking his tuxedo's material with her nails, "nor me. I can take both these two down."

"I find that very impressive," Penelope smiled, "you can take down Virgil?"

"Yep, she's done more than a few times in the training room."

"And me," Scott piped in.

"Yeah but you're like a stick, I could blow and you'd fall," Kayo smirked as she helped herself to more champagne.

"That's not true."

Kayo shrugged, "if you say so."

Scott caved in slightly, "I'm proud of how well you all did today, and our cover wasn't blown. I didn't know you could sing so well Kayo."

"Thanks bro, I guess I never sing in the house unless I'm in the shower or no-one is home, I'm kinda self-conscious of it, living on an island which is home to a musician with such talent as Virgil, I get too shy," Kayo tapped her feet to distract herself from the others.

Virgil smiled warmly at her as did Scott, "at least we can do duets now."

Scott poured himself another glass, "you felt like you couldn't sing in the house?"

"Well I could but you know Gordon, he would take the piss," Kayo sighed as Virgil laughed, "petty."

"Ignore Gordon, I can deal with him," Virgil looked across at Scott, "there are other ways to drop the module into the water."

Scott rolled his eyes, "don't joke."

Virgil shrugged, "bigger craft, bigger opportunities."

Kayo shook her head, "I'll just sing more because I've got more confidence."

Penelope smiled, "I couldn't have got that flash drive if it weren't you for your help. I mean yes, The Chaos Crew got the actual one first but I got the photos."

"True," Scott nodded as he stretched out, "a strange mission, however."

"Very, I didn't think I could put piano skills towards a mission," Virgil grinned.

"I needed you there, it meant I had friends on the inside otherwise I would've been alone and it could've been dangerous. If something had gone wrong I knew I had two iR people there," Penelope smiled as Virgil drummed his fingers on his leg, "and you both looked amazing."

Kayo laughed as she looked down at her jeans, "yeah, sorry I had to change. The dress is fine though, not a tear nor a mark."

"You did look amazing," Scott smiled, "I've always thought green looked good on you."

Virgil smiled, "she really does suit it, doesn't she?"

Kayo elbowed him hard in the ribs, "stop it."

Virgil winced, "ow! Geez, someone needs to file down your elbows."

"Do so at your own peril," Kayo said through gritted teeth as she grabbed him into a headlock messing up his hair.

Virgil laughed as he struggled against her, "get off sweetheart!"

Kayo grinned as she kissed his cheek before letting go and curling up on the sofa, "sorry Penny, but he needed to know."

Virgil sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "meanie."

Scott checked the time, "well it's late, I'm turning in."

Penelope yawned, "good idea."

"Virgil?" Scott asked, "we have to fly back tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, we'll be up in a bit. Goodnight, thanks for today Penelope."

Scott raised his eyebrows slightly as he left the room, he looked back at the couple, "see ya."

Virgil waited for the room to empty then pinned Kayo down on the sofa to kiss her, they gasped as they lip wrestled and shoved cushions out of their way as they tried to find something to lean against, Kayo smiled under the kissing as she bit Virgil's lower lip gently knotting his hair between her fingers as his explored her body finding their way under her top.

"No, not down here," Kayo whispered as she felt his fingers brush her bra.

"When then?"

"Upstairs, you owe me remember?" She jerked her head in the direction of the piano.

"I did, you're right," Virgil sat up and pulled her to her feet, they walked over to the black instrument and Kayo balanced herself on his knee as he wrapped his arms around her waist to reach the keys in front of him resting his chin on her shoulder, Kayo tipped her head back slightly to rest against Virgil's as he began to play slowly, each note reverberating through her body from the tips of her toes resting upon Virgil's dress shoe to the top of her head, she closed her eyes as she felt his hand stroke her stomach before returning to the keys.

"We should be doing this at your piano, not someone else's," Kayo smirked as she traced lines into Virgil's neck with her free hand.

"Who says we wont?" Virgil murmured back increasing the force of playing ever so slightly.

"I love you," Kayo opened her eyes to see Virgil's reaction but was met by her breath being taken away, she felt his arms curl around her and soon they had left the piano and were making their way precariously upstairs to their temporary bedroom, Virgil kicked the door shut behind him as he lay Kayo down on the bed before joining her, she wrestled him to get his suit off and Virgil did the same to her, the two never breaking their kiss until they were bare on the bed, Kayo laughed as Virgil gazed at her before looking down at himself.

Down the corridor, Scott listened to the faint laughter coming from the other room with slight remorse, he sighed to himself remembering the time that was him and Kayo, what had gone wrong in their relationship? He closed his eyes sadly and decided to sleep.

"What have we got ourselves into?" Virgil lay on his back with a laugh.

"I'd say more what have we got ourselves out of?" Kayo smirked which made Virgil laugh more, she rolled over and got out of bed, she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a long top she could put on over herself, "I don't want you getting too many ideas," she turned back to look at him and shook slightly as her eyes laid on his firm abs.

"That's not fair, you get to see me but I don't get to see you?" Virgil leant up on his elbow, "fine, chuck me my boxers then."

"Do it yourself you lazy ass," Kayo laughed as she tidied her hair up.

Virgil rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he got out bed, "better?"

"Much," Kayo crawled back onto the bed and lay down on the pillow as Virgil joined her, she gazed into his eyes, "thanks for everything Virgil."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as much as it is kinda mean on Scott, I don't think I could've done this breakup alone, even if I hadn't fallen in love with you, you were the one brother I would've gone to regardless."

Virgil smiled as he stroked her cheek on which a tear was rolling down, "I will always be here for you, always."

Kayo nodded as she wriggled closer to him, "thanks."

Virgil sighed as he kissed the top of her head, "let's get some sleep, Scott is right in one aspect, we do have to fly back tomorrow, rather today."

"Well you do, I don't," Kayo yawned as she pressed her ear to his chest, "goodnight."

"My reply, by the way, I love you too," Virgil pulled the duvet over them both and wrapped his arms around her protectively.


	7. Love and endings

The next morning greeted the guests with rain and at breakfast, Penelope looked sadly at the trio tucking into their fry-ups.

"I'm so sorry about this weather."

Virgil laughed, "it's just rain Penny, nothing wrong with that. Means I won't have to clean Thunderbird 2."

Kayo smirked, "what about streaks?"

"Dammit."

Scott smiled, "Penny, these poached eggs are actually amazing. Could we take your kitchen staff back to the island?"

"Oh, I am so telling grandma what you just said," Kayo shook her head in shock.

Penelope laughed, "she can't be that bad?"

"She can be, it depends what she's cooking," Virgil smirked, "if I could have this every morning I'd be set."

"You'd be fat, you have double of everything! You know, some of us stick to our limits and know how to be healthy," Kayo cut into her pancakes daintily as she eyed up Virgil's plate of fried items.

"Fine, I'll take an orange to be healthy," Virgil pinched her knee making her squeak.

Scott rolled his eyes, "what time shall we set off guys?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll be home before us whatever time," Virgil shrugged not making eye contact.

"Fine. We'll meet at the door at 10."

Penelope checked the time, "sounds good. Kayo, I've been thinking, that dress looked so good on you, would you like it?"

Kayo smiled, "I'm going to be honest, I wouldn't wear it much."

"Go on, for me?"

"Alright then, you never know when I might need it," Kayo sighed, "thank you, Penny. I never told you this but the shoes are actually mine."

"Those heels?"

"Really?" Virgil looked at her in surprise.

"A stiletto can be a good weapon if used correctly, you should always have one in my opinion."

"That's impossible, how would you kill someone with a heel?" Scott asked as he pushed his empty plate away before grabbing a muffin.

"I could show you," Kayo said in a dark tone alarming Virgil slightly.

"Ok, easy tiger," Virgil smirked.

"I'm just saying, it is possible to do. A high kick to the centre of the body, wham! Hit the floor," Kayo poured herself a cup of coffee, "if one wanted to know then that's how."

Virgil made himself a bacon roll then looked at Kayo who was watching in disbelief, "what?"

"I just...how? I think I fell in love with an eating machine."

"I'm that and more."

"Kinda gross," Kayo laughed.

"Just makes me bulkier," Virgil flexed his arms which made Kayo blush as she spotted Penelope's cheeks pink up slightly.

"I'm going to pack," Scott stood up, "see you later."

Virgil watched him go, "I'll move when I've had enough food."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "Scott has the right idea, we need to get moving."

Penelope poured herself a cup of tea, "no rush huh Virgil?"

"I packed last night."

Kayo turned at the door, "wait, when did you pack?"

"You were fast asleep, I packed for both of us."

Kayo ran back to him and threw her arms around him, "you are one hell of a guy."

Virgil looked up at her, "aren't I just?"

Penelope chuckled, "you two are adorable."

Virgil pushed his plate away and poured himself and Kayo a coffee, "now we just have to wait for Scott."

Kayo leant on his shoulder, "I've still got to make myself up, I'll be back soon."

Penelope smiled, "I'll get myself sorted out then," she stood up, "see you."

Virgil and Kayo picked up their coffee mugs went upstairs to their shared room and got changed, Kayo sat in front of the mirror straightening her hair from the curls it had been in from the day before.

"You looked gorgeous, why straighten it?" Virgil stroked her neck.

"I like my normal hairstyle," Kayo smiled at him, "thanks though."

Virgil laughed as he picked up the bags, "I'll get these, downstairs."

Kayo tied her laces up on her shoes then grabbed her phone, "let's go," she looked at herself in the mirror.

Virgil paused at the door, "ready sweetheart?"

"Yep," she looked at the bed, "when can I move into your room?"

"Whenever you want," Virgil kissed her forehead, "it's up to you, I'll be waiting and will make an adjustment."

Kayo smirked, "adjustment?"

"Well room wise. Come on, let's get home."

Kayo checked the room for anything she had left then picked up her rucksack and suit bag holding the dress, "FAB."

The group gathered at the front door and shared hugs of goodbye, Penelope hugged Kayo tightly.

"We must do more of these girl dates, it was great fun."

Kayo laughed, "exposing my singing, yeah, great fun for you."

Virgil squeezed her shoulder, "you were great, don't deny it."

Kayo turned to look at him, "I had you there to help me, you will always be my rock."

Scott leant by the door, "shall we go?"

"Yeah, we're coming. You don't have to wait for us," Kayo narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'll call you when we arrive home Penny, thanks for letting me stay over and looking after my siblings," Scott smiled.

"My pleasure," Penelope smiled back as the eldest left the house and jogged down the steps, she turned back to the couple, "tell Gordon I expect him soon."

Virgil winked, "will do."

"Have a safe flight."

"Thanks, Penny, and thank you for letting us stay and use the piano," Kayo smiled, "your secret is safe with me."

Penelope laughed, "thank you."

Virgil picked up the bags, "bye Penny."

Lady Penelope waved as the two walked across the field to Thunderbird 2 then shut the door, she turned to Parker who was holding a dog leash as Sherbet barked at his heels.

"And back to normal life we go," Penelope sighed, "I wonder when the next party will be?"

Kayo snuggled next to Virgil on his seat behind the wheel as they levelled out 40,000 feet in the sky, "this isn't safe."

Virgil clicked the switch for autopilot, "now it is," he ran his fingers through her hair gently and she hummed contentedly, "much better."

Kayo wrapped her arms around Virgil's neck eyeing him up from his jeans to the collar of his chequered shirt, "much," she breathed in and kissed him not wanting to pause, Virgil responded pressing his forehead against hers to kiss her harder, "harder," she gasped.

Scott called in, "how far are…..oh for fuck sake."

Virgil pulled back from Kayo and looked at his brother, "Scott."

Scott shook his head, "whatever, I can see it all now, you two have moved on completely."

Kayo went back on the copilot's chair, "Scott, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, see you at home."

Kayo bowed her head, "crap."

Virgil re-buttoned his shirt, "don't worry about him."

"He looked so pissed off, we should've spoken to him first before this. I'm not even sure how to speak to him."

"Let me talk to him one to one, you can handle yourself but he might get violent."

Kayo sighed, "I can definitely handle that."

Virgil took back control as they approached the island, "just let me try."

"Alright," Kayo curled up in the chair as Thunderbird 2 banked down to the runway, "good luck, please call me if you need me."

"Of course," Virgil touched down gently and drove his bird into the hanger, he locked the wheel back into standby and the main door opened, "I'm going to find Scott, could you take my bags for me, sweetheart?"

"Sure, can I stay in your room tonight?"

Virgil nodded, "I'll see you there."

Kayo cupped his face in her hands and kissed him as tears came to her eyes, "don't be too hard on him, this is all my fault."

Virgil looked up to the ceiling of the hanger, "it's not your fault, it's mine, I didn't give you time," he sighed, "I'm going to sort this out if it kills me."

Kayo kissed him again then let him go, "thanks."

Virgil walked upstairs and into the kitchen, he looked up at the lounge from where music was playing, the tune was mournful and slow, he made his way up and looked over to where Scott was sat at the piano, "Scott?"

"Fuck off Virgil."

"Scott, please don't blame Kayo, blame me."

The music jarred, "that's exactly who I blame!"

Virgil approached their father's desk, "I went to her when she needed someone, and you weren't being that person. You've been stepping away from her for a while now."

"You led her to break up with me," Scott stood up.

"No I didn't, I broke you two up for her, she asked me to."

Scott grabbed Virgil's collar, "you what!?"

"Let go of me," Virgil glared at his brother angrily, "now."

Scott pushed him back, "you ruined my happiness just so you could have it?"

"She came to me, I would never think of breaking up a couple let alone my brother's relationship. Who do you think I am?"

"A jerk is on my mind at the moment," Scott leant back against the piano, "how long have you loved her?"

"That's a stupid question, she was my sister before this."

"Right yeah. So how long have you been waiting for us to have problems so you could step in?"

"Scott, I haven't been trying to sabotage you, but surely you saw how unhappy she was the other day, and you called her sister a few days ago? That really upset her," Virgil hopped up onto the desk.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Have you guys had sex?"

Virgil sighed, "yes."

"You absolute asshole!" Scott launched himself at his brother and closed his hand around his throat, "you couldn't give us a week to get over this?"

"Scott...s, stop, please," Virgil chocked under the grip.

Kayo walked in and screamed, "Scott, let him go!" She ran over and threw Scott aside to the floor.

Scott picked himself up off the floor, "Kayo?"

Kayo checked Virgil over, "do you know why I decided to break it off with you Scott? It's because you've been so focused on yourself that you've lost your care for others and Virgil gives me what I need."

"What? Sexual release?"

"No, respect and love. Something you used to give me before you got too carried away with work."

"Kayo, I thought we were good. I loved you."

"And I loved you too, I adored you. But you messed up, and I can't give a second chance."

"But why him?"

"He's always been there."

"But why my brother? Now? We haven't even had a week to go over this and you've moved on?" Scott advanced again but Kayo stood in front of Virgil.

"Why him? You've just answered your own question in your actions. I don't want to think about the breakup, there's nothing to think about, not on my part. I've done nothing wrong, and yes, we've had sex. What are you going to do about that?"

Scott sank, "I'm sorry. I haven't been a good boyfriend."

"You were, then you took a wrong turn somewhere and forgot about me. One day the right one might come along, but it won't be me, Scotty, I'm sorry," she took Virgil's hand, "we're done here. When you're ready with an actual apology and the desire to be a family again, come and talk."

Virgil rubbed his neck as he followed Kayo, "I'm sorry brother."

Scott watched them go then broke down in tears at the piano hiding his face under his arms, Virgil looked back at the sobs and let go of Kayo's hand.

"Virgil?" Kayo lowered her voice, "come on."

"Some of what he said is right," Virgil walked back to the piano cautiously and wrapped his arms around the eldest.

Kayo joined them reluctantly until she spotted how tightly Scott was holding Virgil in comfort, she sighed and knelt by the piano stool resting her hands on Scott's knee, "it's ok."

Scott looked down at her tearfully, "I'm really sorry."

"I am too, but I can't go back to you after all of this now brother. I love you but there's nothing more, I hate to say that."

Scott nodded as more tears fell, "I know, I'm the one who messed up and I shouldn't have taken it out on you two. As long as you're safe, you can be with whoever you want. I care about you."

Kayo stood up, "Virg, could you give us a minute?"

Virgil smiled, "of course," he kissed her forehead then left the lounge.

Kayo sat down on the stool with Scott, she reached out and stroked his tears away, "no-one likes a teary Scotty."

Scott laughed through his tears, "no that's true."

"I love you big brother," Kayo wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too little sister," Scott held her close and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry for how I acted in England, you and Virgil are really good together. I can understand that."

"Thanks, Scott. You were great to me but Virgil is so laid back, I don't get stressed around him or anything, we are too hot-headed as a couple whereas Virgil never gets like that."

Scott nodded, "I understand, and it's true."

"Are you alright now?" Kayo asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'll survive. It's a breakup and you're still my sister, I don't know why I'm overreacting," Scott ran a hand through his hair, "do you forgive me?"

"Yes, we all acted stupidly."

"I'll see you at dinner and I'll be civil," Scott stood up from the piano stool, "I'll think I'll go for a swim, clear my head."

"Good idea," Kayo smiled, "see you later," she left the lounge looking back at her brother as he began to play the piano, she continued onto Virgil's room and knocked on his door, "Virg?"

"Yeah? Come in."

Kayo opened the door, "making adjustments are we?"

"Just making this bed into a double instead of a giant single," he laughed, "how is Scott?"

"He's alright, and he doesn't mind us together, amazingly. Of course, he could be hiding it."

Virgil sighed, "he'll come and talk to us if something is really wrong."

Kayo went out onto the balcony, "your room is beautiful Virg, you get a view of the sea."

"What's your view then?" Virgil came out to join her.

"The mountains mainly, I'm on the edge," Kayo smirked as she looked at him, "but I do get some amazing sunsets, especially the light."

Virgil wrapped his arms around her, "so you're fine being in a relationship on the island?"

Kayo nodded as she leant back against him, "yes, the others will find out eventually but I don't want to hide."

"FAB," he kissed her neck then rested his chin on her shoulder looking out at the water, he moved his hands up her body and she turned quickly pushing him back to the bed with a kiss, Virgil fell back onto it pulling Kayo down with him and laughed, "caught me off guard there."

"The best way," Kayo stroked his cheek before kissing him again, she shifted position until she was resting back against his knees sitting on him and he sat up, "this is what I've been waiting for."

"We did it at Penelope's," Virgil brushed her hair back across her shoulder.

"Yeah, but in the comfort our own house, it's nicer."

"You have a point."

"Is the door locked?" Kayo looked behind her.

"No-one can get in unless they know my passcode," Virgil smiled, "they all know it in case of an emergency but they respect privacy."

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "really? Even Gordon?"

"Ok not all of them, but we won't be disturbed, I promise. I've locked it this time."

"Good," Kayo attacked his shirt as she kissed him again trying to take it off, she undid the buttons and Virgil shrugged it off before going for Kayo's shirt, she lifted his grey top off then ran her fingers up and down his chiselled chest muscles, she gasped slightly as he ran his hands across her hips, "more," she whispered.

"You want to do it now?"

"No-one will know."

"I'm 80% sure someone will, these walls aren't soundproof," Virgil held her hands which had been trying to undo the top button of his jeans.

"Who's next door?"

"I don't know but we should probably be quiet in lovemaking."

Kayo sighed, "that's impossible."

Virgil gave in, "alright," he kissed her again, "oh I don't care."

Kayo grinned, "that's more like it."

The two took off each other's clothes until they were lying in bed with only their underwear on, Virgil ran his hands across the back of her bra as she lay on top of him, her knees pressing against the side of his thighs as she kissed him, Virgil sat up slightly lying back against the pillows and Kayo moved with him their bodies pressing together always in sync.

"Virgil," she breathed against his ear.

Virgil shivered, "yes?"

"I love you," Kayo giggled.

"I know," Virgil stroked her hair across her ear, "I'm sorry for the position I put you in with my brother."

Kayo shook her head, "it's alright, I'll make it up to him somehow. He's still my brother and I love him."

"He loves you too, and don't worry about anything. I'll sort out the others."

"You mean the younger three?"

"Those three exactly, they won't ruin anything for us," Virgil smirked as he pulled her closer to him by her hips, "and they won't ruin this."

Kayo yelped as she was pulled into a cuddle and she rolled Virgil over so that she was looking up at him, "take them off."

"Only when you do," Virgil unhooked her bra and threw it behind him, "there's a start."

Kayo narrowed her eyes, "I never agreed on a head start," she pushed Virgil off her and got undressed, "now you."

"Already done," Virgil glanced down at himself with a smirk, "see?"

Kayo blushed scarlet before laughing, "I do!"

Virgil grinned as he took out a condom from the drawer by the bed, "now, let's hope no-one hears us."

Scott was lying on his bed staring up at the wooden beams across the ceiling when he heard banging against through the wall, his eyes focused on the water in a snow globe he had on his desk shaking slightly and sighed knowing that what he was hearing was his now ex-girlfriend next door in his brother's room, as more cries and thumps echoed through the wall he could stand it no longer and threw his shoe at the wall with slight irritation.

Virgil stopped, hearing the soft thud hit the wall, "oops."

"Who, is that?" Kayo panted as she ran her fingers up to Virgil's crotch.

"Scott is next door, he must have come back from the lounge."

"So?"

"He can clearly hear us," Virgil ran his hands up Kayo's stomach.

"I don't care, and we haven't stopped so, get on with it," Kayo lay back against the pillow seductively biting her lip, she felt Virgil harden slightly, "better."

Virgil sighed and continued to kiss her as they made out on the bed, not knowing that Scott had moved onto his balcony as an attempt not to hear them, Kayo wrapped her arms around his waist running her fingers up and down his spine as Virgil paused to nuzzle her neck sucking her skin gently to create a small love bite.

"That was amazing," Kayo lay back against the pillows as Virgil pulled out without struggle.

"Wasn't it just?" Virgil laughed, "almost as good as the time at Penny's, or not quite?"

Kayo got off the bed throwing a long shirt over herself and opened the balcony doors, "I'd say as good...Scott!?"

"Shit," Scott blushed seeing Kayo standing on the next door balcony in nothing but a shirt belonging to his brother.

"This is our fault. Sorry," Kayo ran back inside, "on my god."

Virgil shrugged as he pulled on a pair of boxers, "what happened, happened."

Kayo nodded, "you're right," she laughed, "that was so embarrassing."

Virgil smirked as he tied up the laces on his boots loosely, "these things happen. Want to go to the lounge?"

"I'd love to," Kayo took his hand, "but let me change into something more suitable."

Virgil sat back down on the bed crossing his arms over his plaid shirt, "take your time."

Kayo narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled on her jeans, "no need to be pedantic."

"It's my job right?"

"If you say so," Kayo shrugged, she flicked her hair back over her shoulders, "Ok, let's go."

Virgil walked into the lounge with Kayo, their arms around each other as they went up to the piano, Gordon walked up from the kitchen hearing music and decided to crash the party.

"Oh, are we having a...what is this?!"

Virgil looked over at his brother, "oops."

Kayo unhooked her leg from where it was around Virgil's hip, "hey..."

Gordon laughed as he slumped down on the sofa, "so you two return from England and I walk in to see this, and only a couple days ago Scott locks his bedroom door, and I hear crying."

Kayo glared at him, "so you already guessed from that?"

"No, I can see that I don't need to guess," Gordon rolled onto his stomach tapping his feet in the air, "I just like a gossip."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Kayo and I are dating, alright?"

"Yeah, that's alright. Why should I care?"

Kayo walked down to the sofa ring and pulled Gordon off, "you don't need to care about anything."

"Hey!" Gordon picked himself off the ground.

"You just need to accept it."

Gordon sat back up, "I'm with Penelope and no-one in this house cares, so, what's different with you and Virg?"

"Nothing."

"Well a part of it would be, you were with Scott then broke up with him to be with Virgil."

Virgil hit the piano lid as he left the instrument, "give it a rest, fish, we've already talked to Scott about this and he's alright with it."

Gordon laughed, "do what you want, I just like to tease."

Kayo sighed, "yes, I've lived here long enough to know that. I bet you feel you've won the jackpot by walking in on us?"

"No, I could've walked in on much worse, not a snuggle session at the piano."

Virgil sat down on the sofa next to Kayo, "does Alan know anything?"

"No, why would he?"

Virgil leant back against the sofa, "good, better to tell him when the time comes."

"If I were you two, I would just get on with the relationship like normal and not have secrets...otherwise we're all just going to take the piss."

Kayo leant back against Virgil, "thanks for that."

"Well on that note, but I'll let you get back to 'notes', I'm going to check my second lady," Gordon stood up, "please, continue at the piano."

Virgil watched him leave then looked down at Kayo, "sorry about that."

Kayo shrugged, "I don't care really, but he's right, we should continue at the piano," she smirked up at him, "you can't leave a symphony unfinished."

"I love you so much right now," Virgil grinned at her, "I'm weak for musical references."

"Then play on," Kayo slipped from his arms and dragged him to the piano where she cradled herself into his lap tucking her legs around his waist as she looked into his eyes, he stared back then looked around her at the keys, "you said you could play without looking?"

"Not all the time, it depends on the piece, but, you are right I can play without needing to see the keys, especially if it's one of my own compositions," he brought the current piece to an end and leapt into something lilting, "like this one."

Kayo closed her eyes with a sigh as she moved with his body, "when did you write this?"

"After my mother died," Virgil looked down, his voice cracking slightly, "in my depression, it helped."

Kayo stroked his cheek, "I remember that, but not this piece."

"I haven't played this version in years, I always change it."

"Oh sweetheart," Kayo whispered as she watched a tear roll down Virgil's cheek, "shhh, I'm here," she moved down on the stool next to him and pulled him to her side.

Virgil stopped playing and took Kayo's hands in his as he cried against her shoulder, "I miss her."

"I know, I miss mine too. We've lost so much in our families, that's why we have to stick together."

Virgil sniffed as he rubbed his eyes of tears, he began to play again slowly pressing each note down lingering on the sound, "you've saved me Kayo."

"How?" Kayo lifted her head from Virgil's shoulder.

"From myself, on missions but mostly at home with my thoughts. I get so scared being alone with them."

Kayo turned his face to look at her, "what thoughts?"

The music paused again and Virgil released the pedal, "I can't lose anyone, I've lost too many as it is."

"You're scared?"

"I'm terrified," Virgil looked down at his feet and scuffed the wood with his boot.

"Of what my love?" Kayo rubbed his knee as a tear fell onto her hand.

"Loneliness."

"Virgil, I will never leave you, none of us will. Family or couple, you will never be alone," Kayo rested her head against his, "I love you."

Virgil smiled and spoke softly, "I love you too. What a weekend we've had."

Kayo chuckled, "you're telling me."

Virgil sighed, "I'm a mess."

"No, no you're not," Kayo messed his hair up with a laugh as he attacked her, "there, much better, a smile."

Virgil smiled, "thank you Kayo, for everything."

"Always. Now come on, you owe me big on a piece now," Kayo slid a hand around his waist, "my love."

Virgil kissed the top of her head, "FAB. It won't be a big piece though," he began to play.

"The Raindrop?" Kayo asked as the piece progressed.

"Yeah, mum used to play it for me when I was upset."

"I love it," Kayo sighed as the music swelled around her, "this is what I love."

"Glad you like it," Virgil looked down at his hands.

"No, I meant just hanging out with you," Kayo smiled, "forever."


End file.
